By Any Other Name
by Majestrix
Summary: Saying that you'll move on and actually doing so are two totally different things. With more on his plate than ever, Clark has to deal with the love of his life moving on, building a relationship with his son and keeping Superman and Clark Kent seperate.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Lois hated herself for asking the question, inadvertently twisting the drying towel in her hands. Superman looked down at the twisted cloth briefly before smiling.

"I don't think you want me to take you up on that offer, but I appreciate the courage that it took to extend it." From the rise in her body temperature, he knew he said the wrong thing.

"You don't… always have to just come and go." She threw up her hands and sighed. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. All I know is that I want you to feel welcome here."

"I can't feel that welcome Lois when Richard tries his hardest not to glare at me whenever I land in the yard to pick Jason up." Superman crossed his arms.

"I can't help what Richard does."

"He's just worried."

"He knows that Jason is safe with you." She reassured him, but he shook his head.

"It's not with Jason that he worries." The tone in his voice was weary. Before Lois could respond Jason came bounding into the room, an excited look on his face.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, running around the kitchen table and jumping into his arms.

"Yes, but you know I'll be back." Jason nodded.

"I liked flying."

"You didn't." Lois glared at him.

"Do you honestly believe I would put him in any sort of danger?" Superman cut her off, putting Jason back down on the ground.

"Jason, go get cleaned up for dinner." He nodded and scampered off, hair still windswept. "Look, it's fine when I went flying, but…but…"

"Yet again, I'll ask, do you honestly believe I would put him in any sort of danger?" She found herself wanting to smile against all that beautiful blue-eyed concern and warmth for her child… for their child.

"No." Lois stopped resisting and smiled. "I just don't know what to expect."

"Well, I don't know either. I'm fully Kryptonian, but he's half human. I can't foresee what will be different and what will be the same, but I do know this, I'll probably be helping you replace furniture when his super strength comes in totally." He smiled, and she noticed the faraway look in his eye. A memory had his attention, and she wished she knew what it was. "I should go… Richard will be back soon."

"I should have dinner on the table by now. I guess I'll see you next time you decide to _stop by_." Lois couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice, and Superman didn't keep the pain off of his.

"Goodnight Lois."

> > >

> > >

Clark pushed his glasses higher on his nose as he stepped out of the elevator and into the hustle and bustle of Daily Planet. The past year had been hard, with trying to spend as much time as possible with Jason, respect Richard and Lois' relationship, and save the world.

He looked down in just enough time to run into someone. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He lifted a woman's stack of papers off of the floor where they had only slightly spilled, and held out a hand for her to take.

She looked up and smiled. "Looked like you have the world on your shoulders." The stranger was smirking. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Sorry for knocking you over." A graceful wave of her hand ended in pushing her long black hair over her shoulder.

"I just… wasn't looking. Now that I look it's kind of hard to miss you. That's what I get for holding a stack of files that are taller than me. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe." Clark said noncommittally, throwing a shy smile and moving towards the doors of the Daily Planet. To his surprise she was standing behind him, waiting for him to go through the door. "Oh, you're coming in here." _Step out of the way Clark… _

"Yes. And from the looks of it so are you. What do you do here?"

"Reporter."

"Then you're Clark Kent. I've heard so much about you." She smiled brighter and he took the time to actually look at her. Warm brown eyes with small laugh lines around them, strong jaw and a very nice smile. He found himself smiling back again.

"How did you know I was Clark? I mean, how did you know who I was?"

"Because you're the only one I hadn't met in the office, and Jimmy wouldn't shut up about you. I'm Abigail Daniels, but you can call me Abby."

"Nice to meet you." They stood there for a couple of seconds before she laughed and shifted her load.

"Well, I'll be going. I have to get oriented with Mr. White." With another brilliant smile she was gone, and Clark was scratching his head.

"I see you've met the new talent." Jimmy quipped, causing him to jump. They walked along the crowded aisle towards his cubicle.

"Where's she from?" Clark watched her put her files down on a desk on the other side of Lois', picking up a pair of glasses and putting them around her neck.

"Gotham. We stole her from the Inquisitor. Ran the highest circulated advice column, with the occasional editorial and headline. She's really an all around type of writer." Jimmy nodded and watched her take off her tan jacket. "And she is drop dead gorgeous. She should always wear red." Clark's eyebrow rose and he found himself agreeing.

"JIMMY!" Both men jumped at the sound of Perry White's voice. "In my office with those photos. Clark, I want you in here too."

"On it chief!" Jimmy slunk towards his desk, while Clark turned to slip out of his jacket and pick up his pen and pad.

> > >

> > >

Jimmy cleaned the LCD on his digital camera and brought it up to his face, and did what he did whenever he was bored and waiting on the next assignment. Lester from Metro and Jonathan from Traffic were laughing over the water cooler… by the window Donna from Health and Gary from Editorials shared a cup of coffee and probably the latest round of office gossip… And as he swung his lens around, it caught sight of something very interesting.

Lois had Jason in tow, nothing new there, but they both were talking to Abby, and all three were laughing. Lois usually didn't take to new people that well, and it was a pleasant surprise.

"Are you spying Jimmy?" Clark frowned as he made the younger man jump.

"I didn't see you there Clark. No, I'm not spying, I'm bored… and just stumbled across that very nice picture."

"Yes, she is beautiful." He smiled wistfully at Lois before turning his eye to Abby. "How's she fitting in?"

"Charmed just about everyone, and can yell at Perry like nobody's business. I guess she's used to doing that in Gotham. Chief didn't know what to do or say." They both laughed.

" Good. That's good to know. Lois has sure taken a shine to her."

"I know, it's remarkable. You have to give her credit. She made friends with Richard and Jason in a heartbeat. I'll tell you what, I'd love to let that cup of hot cocoa just…" The statement ended in a growl and Clark self-consciously stepped away.

"Do you have those photos for me?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Here they are." Jimmy handed him a folder and continued gazing. "I'm going to ask her out."

"Good luck Jimmy." Clark watched him wave distractedly as he walked away.

"Hello Clark."

"Richard, hello." He smiled and waited for the other man to catch up. Try as he might, he couldn't dislike him, but it was hard to wholeheartedly like him. Cordial neutrality was all he could do. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Lois and I were throwing a little "Welcome to Metropolis" party for Abby, and wanted to know if you'd like to come? She wanted me to make sure that you came."

"Oh… she did?" He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, and inwardly cringed at the strange look that crossed Richard's face.

"Yeah, she sure did. So, I can tell her you'll be there?"

"Oh, yeah…yeah. I'll be there. Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself." Richard smiled and walked off towards his office, leaving Clark a little surprised. So Lois wanted him at the party? Maybe this was a step in the right direction… or maybe she was being friendly to him again. Just…friend…friendly.

And that thought depressed him more than anything.

> > >

Clark was already irritated when he arrived at the nicely lit home of Richard and Lois. He had to fly back home when he realized he was underdressed, and along the way foil a bank robbery that had the unfortunate timing to occur when he was in a hurry and not in the best mood. In all it took half an hour longer than when he said he'd arrive, and then the wine was warm. Great…

"Good to see you Clark. I was hoping you'd come." Jimmy smiled and clapped him on the back. "This is a real snazzy get together, isn't it?"

"Sure is. Where's the guest of honor?"

"She's on the patio with Lois. Hey… why don't you come back me up for moral support? I'm going to ask her out." Jimmy nodded enthusiastically. Clark's brow furrowed slightly.

"Didn't she just get in today?"

"No, last week, but I'm trying to move fast so I can beat other people to the punch." He smiled and pulled on his arm. "Man, have you been working out?" Clark allowed himself to be led to the patio, but started listening to the conversations taking place until he zeroed in on Lois' voice.

"Jason's at a friend's house for tonight. Didn't want to wake him up." Richard handed Abby a glass of wine and she nodded.

"I understand. You guys didn't have to do this, trust me." She leaned against the wooden railing and laughed. "I must admit though, seeing everyone in a suit does make you realize you work with really out of shape guys." Abby smiled pleasantly as she swept Clark with her eyes. "Or perhaps not."

"What were you three talking about?" Jimmy asked a little too loudly, pulling a sort of protesting Clark behind him.

"Just thinking about all the new friends I'll be making in the office." She said pleasantly, taking a sip and smiling.

"I'll be glad to show you around, that is if you ever need help getting around the office… or Metropolis for that matter." Jimmy stammered. Richard looked at Clark over his head and winced, Clark shrugging and looking the other way.

"Jimmy does have all of the good restaurants staked out." He volunteered, wanting to save the photographer from himself.

"Thank you, perhaps I'll take you up on that offer. I'm going to have to know my way around when Derek gets here."

"Derek? Who's Derek?"

"My fiancé." Abby held up her hand and revealed the diamond on her right hand. "He's back home in Gotham right now, but looking to move here as well."

"What does he do?" Lois asked, intrigued.

"He's a doctor at St. Gerard's of Gotham, the head of oncology. Between the move and trying to plan a wedding… it's been a whirlwind. Thanks again for the party. I get to see everyone outside of the job…loosened up." Clark gave a small smile and gulped down his glass of wine.

"Well, I know that you and Derek will find Metropolis a wonderful place to live, and maybe even raise a family." Richard beamed and Clark wanted to roll his eyes. If he were lucky, the night would end quickly.

> > >

> > >

"Superman, huh. I don't see it." Abby leaned over Jimmy's desk to gaze at his computer screen. Jimmy forced himself to only look out of the corner of his eye, trying his hardest not to move his whole head.

"What do you mean? He's the greatest superhero on the planet!" He scoffed, shuffling through the other pictures he had of him. "I've made quite a name for myself snapping these."

"That's all well and good, but he's such a… such a…" Abby stood up and took a step back, running into Clark's chest. "Oh! I didn't see you there."

"Sorry, I came to get my white out back from Jimmy. What were the two of you talking about?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"Superman."

"Oh. What about him?"

"Abby doesn't think he's all that awe inspiring." Jimmy tattled mockingly. "She's partial to Gotham's Batman… the freak."

"Ah, I've heard of him. Seems he's doing quite a job there." Clark said graciously, holding back a smile.

"Yes, and he does it without any superpowers. Any nut with an exotic background and a cape could do what Superman does… but Batman, it took a lot more. He doesn't have superpowers, just a need to see Gotham cleaned up. For that I can admire him." She defended, crossing her arms.

"But Superman is cooler." Jimmy nodded, dismissing her argument.

"That's just because you root for the home team."

"So do you Abby." He shot back and Clark raised his hand.

"Alright then… Do you have those photos for the Chief?" He started moving the stacks of folders around on his desk.

"No, come back in half an hour and I'll have them. I've been distracted by petty arguments with no evidence to back them up." Abby burst out laughing and walked away, shaking her head.

"Ouch Jimmy… don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Clark asked, leaning in closer. "I thought you had a crush on her."

"Had Clark. Had. She's been here for a month and she's sticking to that fiancé story, so I have to move on. There are other fish in the sea…" He smiled and shook his head.

"Whatever you say Jimmy. Just get me what you have in half an hour. I have to have a copy for Perry to look over before the end of the day."

"Will do." Clark walked back to his cubicle and sat down, swiveling in his chair back and forth. He really didn't have anything to do until four, when he had to call his source back for the rest of the interview… until then he could- before the thought was completed his stomach growled painfully. When was the last time he ate?

At the elevator he ran into Lois. "Oh, Clark, where are you going?"

"Getting something to eat. I'm starved." He said, putting on his jacket.

"Good. Can you bring me back a tofu wrap? I'm famished but I can't finish this article at the café. By the way, how many a's are in congruent?" She asked in a rush. Clark thought for a moment.

"None. That's all?"

"Yep. I'll pay you when you get back." She stuck her pen in her mouth and walked away before he could say anything. Pushing his way into the elevator, he silently wondered why he was so cowardly at times.

"Lot on your mind, huh?" He looked over and saw Abby, looking nice in a black spring jacket cinched tight at the waist.

"Oh, yes… you could say that. Where are you headed?" Her smile became strained as someone stepped on her toe.

"Down for some air and something to eat. Care to join me?" She asked, sighing and pushing back on someone to her right.

"Sure!" He smiled and someone knocked over his glasses.

> > >

"And of course my taser decided it didn't want to work. I forgot that I was lazy the other day and put the batteries in my digital camera. I was so upset." Abby rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Man, this place makes a good Cesar salad."

Clark nodded over his steak. "So then what happened?"

"Batman came out of nowhere. He landed and I ducked and ran behind some boxes. There was a scuffle, and then he told me I could come out. I was most definitely very grateful. I offered to buy him dinner… he smiled and said he'd love to, but he had a prior engagement. Then he took off." Her voice was wistful.

"He just left you there?" He frowned and took a long drink of his coffee.

"I think you misunderstand. After Batman comes to your rescue… you're kind of left alone. He inspires a lot of… fear from the unsavory element. I was able to walk the two blocks to my apartment unmolested. That's why I've kind of found Superman a little joke. He seems so… I don't know. I guess it's just the fact that I've always carried a torch for the Dark Knight. So how about you Clark? What do you think of Superman?"

"He does good work. I think that's admirable." He said neutrally. "I really don't have an opinion about him."

"I'm sure you've been told you look a lot like him." Clark choked and splashed coffee on his tie, while knocking over the glass of water next to Abby's salad. She looked down at her drenched food and back up at him.

"Why are you so excitable?"

"I am so sorry… I'll pay for another one. I am so sorry." He repeated, trying not to blush hard under her unerring gaze.

"You don't hear that a lot?"

"Hear what?" Clark didn't look up as he sponged the table with their napkins.

"That you look a lot like Superman."

"No."

"Okay then. Well, I'll talk to you at the office. I need tospeak to mycaterer." She scooted out of the booth and picked up her purse.

"Caterer?" He asked, standing as well, appetite ruined.

"Yes. The wedding is coming up. I just wish Derek would finish his business. He's taken so much time that he's only came to visit me once. I'm glad Perry is such a nice guy, because if I couldn't do the commute I would wonder if we were still in a relationship." The indifferent smile on her face didn't coincide with the rapid increase in heartbeat. She was sad and angry.

"I'm sure it will all work out." He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. I guess we'll go back and hit the daily grind. I enjoyed myself, even the synchronized swimming of my lettuce." Clark smiled painfully and she laughed. "I promise it's okay. We all are a little goofy every once in a while. Let's do this again, because we could both use another friend."

"I'd like that." Clark nodded. "But I've got to mail a letter before I get back. I'll see you later."

"Alright." Abby watched him leave hurriedly. "Must be some letter…" She mused, watching him leave.

> > >

> > >

"So what happened in school?"

"We had a spelling test. I spelled the words right and got a gold star." Jason held up his hand, displaying his prize proudly.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you."

"And I lost my inhaler. Mommy was upset."

"I'm sure she was. Did you need it after you lost it?"

"No. But Mommy doesn't believe it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He looked down at the city of Metropolis and then back up at Superman. "I like coming up here. It's kind of noisy though."

"You can hear them now?" He asked, concerned. Jason shrugged and looked back down at the buildings. They were floating about the city; Superman was levitating cross-legged, with Jason in his lap. It was the most comfortable way for them to talk for long periods of time in the air.

"Sometimes."

"I guess I'll have to teach you to try and ignore it. I didn't get my hearing until I was twice your age." The statement was more so to himself than to his son.

"When will I be able to fly?"

"I don't know."

"When did you fly?"

"When I was a teenager in Smallville."

"Are you going to take me to see Grandma today?"

"She's at a bingo game. I'll take you to see her another day." He looked down at the ruffled, wind tossed hair that lay against his chest and watched Jason play with the star on his hand. "You haven't told anyone that Clark and I are the same person, have you?"

"No, not even Mommy."

"Good."

"She'll know one day."

"Perhaps." Superman smiled and started floating towards the house.

"What time is it?"

"Almost four thirty."

"Cartoons. Will you watch them with me?"

"Not today. Perhaps another time."

"When can you take me somewhere?"

"What do you mean?"

"We only go flying." Superman landed on the ground, and Jason stretched. "I want to go to the zoo."

"I can't really walk around Metropolis with this outfit on." He reminded his son gently.

"Then take me as Mr. Clark."

"Glad to see the two of you are back. I was wondering." Lois looked at the two most important men in her life and once again was struck at how much they looked alike.

"Hi Mommy." Jason patted his father's hand and walked towards his mother. "I'll go wash up for dinner." He volunteered, waiting patiently to be kissed on the cheek.

"You're just trying to get in to see cartoons. Go ahead, the television's already on." She watched him run down the path into the living room before turning back. "So how was he?"

"Talkative. Don't worry about the inhaler. He doesn't need it." Superman said, crossing his arms.

"I'll be the judge of that. What am I saying… you'd know, wouldn't you? I'm also sure you know that crossing your arms is a sign that you're defensive." She said, unable to resist the urge to rib him slightly.

"I am defensive."

"Why?"

"Not quite sure. I'm never quite sure around you. I'll be back this weekend." He floated off of the ground a few feet, prepared to take off.

"This weekend is no good. Richard and I are going to see his parents. This wedding might go on finally." Lois said tightly.

"Is that what you want?"

"It is." Superman looked her in the eyes and realized it was more or less true.

"Then I'm happy for you."

"How noble."

"I'll be keeping an eye on him then."

"I thought you would. He's going to stay with a coworker of mine. Her name is Abigail Daniels." Lois handed him an address. "She's very nice and volunteered. She's watched him before, but I'm sure you'll want to peek in on him."

"Let him know why I won't be able to spend any real time with him this weekend."

"Of course." She watched him take off without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark turned around in his desk chair and jumped. Jason smiled and laughed. "You're funny." Was all he said with that all too level gaze for someone his age.

"Do you always go around trying to scare people?"

"No. Sometimes." Clark looked at him again and frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. My other dad's office is boring." Jason scratched his nose and pushed a pen from the edge. "I'm bored."

"Don't you have homework?" He asked, wondering what to do.

"No. I did it all already."

"Well that's good." Clark smiled as Jason pushed his chair away from the desk and climbed into his lap. He hesitated briefly before adjusting his position and continuing to work.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to finish this article."

"What is it about?" Jason took the pen out of his hand and clicked it over and over again.

"Son, that really gets on my nerves." Clark whispered, taking the pen back and shaking his head. "You have nothing to do?"

"Why do you ignore me when you're Clark?" Jason became very still, before bending his head backwards so he could look at his father's face upside down.

"…what?"

"Why do you ignore me when you're not Superman? You still love me when you're not Superman right?" Clark closed his eyes and wished he could stop time. This wasn't fair to him or Jason.

"I always love you. I love you when I'm Superman and when I'm Clark… but it's more complicated than that."

"Grown ups always say that."

"Grownups always say what?" He turned around to see Lois staring at the two of them strangely. "Is he bothering you?" Staring down in those blue eyes, he knew that either way he answered could potentially be a misstep.

"No, he's not."

"Good. Time for dinner kiddo. You ready?" She looked back down at her article and held out her hand. Thank goodness for small miracles. Jason jumped down out of Clark's lap.

"See you later…" Clark tried to look stern, but the smile wouldn't leave his face. What was he going to do? His son rightfully wants to be acknowledged by every part of his father… Releasing the breath he didn't know he held, a sound reached his ears. A hostage situation.

Glancing around the room, he typed up his article in three seconds, and was out the door in the next five. Perry stepped out of his office and scanned the room. "Kent! Where's Kent?"

"He's right… he was at his desk Chief. I don't know where he went."

"Tell him when he gets back I want him in my office. I expected a finished article from in ten minutes!"

Abby held up two pieces of paper. "Do you mean this? It was on his desk."

"Bring it in here." Jimmy turned to her with his wide eyed gaze and shrugged, breathing a sigh of relief. You might not be able to find Clark all the time, but his work was almost always done.

> > > > >

> > > > >

Lois hung up the phone and scribbled some notes on the pad in front of her. Richard was in his office putting Jason's jacket on, which meant he would be coming for her next. She'd make his job easier and actually be ready when he came out. The only people left in the office were Abby who was on the phone herself, and Gill, who was finishing up a few articles of his own.

Absently reaching for her coat, she looked up to see Clark walk into the office, eyes unfocused and a worried frown on his face. "What's wrong, something amiss on the farm?" She asked, finally switching off her lamp and resigning herself to the fact that the day was actually over.

He looked at her briefly and gave a wan smile. "My day wasn't as good as yours, from your mood."

"Oh, mine was just brilliant. I have another feature that Perry wants on Superman, and I got to tell him I couldn't, because I'm going on vacation." Clark dropped the book he was holding on his foot, and barely noticed.

"You? Vacation?"

"You act as if the action is foreign to me."

"Relaxation, letting go? Getting out of the city? Yes… that is foreign to you. Golly…" He scratched his head and finally looked at his foot, where his reference book was resting. Reaching down to pick it up, he waved at Gill on his way out the door.

"You kids don't stay up too late." He said over his shoulder towards the elevator.

'Yeah, thanks _dad_." Lois smiled as Richard kissed her on the cheek and Jason looked at her from across his chest. She noticed his eyes were always darker when he was fighting off sleep. "Come on kiddo… let's get you in bed."

"Okay. Bye Mr. Clark." Jason waved and Clark smiled before turning around.

"Bye!" The wave became overenthusiastic halfway through, and he looked at his hand and put it down. He was tired, more so exhausted. Clark looked across the office to see Abby slowly turning in her chair, the cord to the telephone wrapping around her body.

"All I'm saying is that you told me you had vacation time coming. Are you serious? Do you really want to get into a 'I didn't say that' argument? I always win. Hello… reporter…" He smiled and turned back to his work. "You're an idiot!" The smile faltered and Clark looked over his shoulder. Abby was standing now, struggling to get out of the tangle.

"I am a workaholic because I enjoy my work. You're a workaholic too! We're both damn workaholics. What does that have to do with anything?"She started spinning in the opposite direction, untangling herself and practically tripping over her chair. "Look… you know I don't have much patience, and you're stubborn… so these fights we have are going to be normal. I still want to be Mrs. Derek Mathis. Yes, I'm sorry darling. I know, I said I would stop yelling. I'm trying." Abby laughed. "I am trying… I just miss you. You are? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Whatever, you suck. Talk to you later. Love you too." She hung up the phone and slammed her fist on the desk.

"Something wrong?" Clark asked, putting down his pen and rubbing his eyes behind the glasses he wore.

Abby looked over at him and shook her head. "No, not really. Nothing more than what always goes on." She winced and shook her hand out. "Whatcha doing?"

"Finishing up something. Heading home?"

"No. I'm getting something to eat." She paused. "Do you want to come with?"

Clark crossed his last "t", pushed away from his desk and shrugged. "Sure. I know a place."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Abby laughed and shook her head. "I'm serious though… you can't get good cheesecake here in Metropolis."

"Cherry pie is best." Clark smiled and took another bite of his. "But my mother can make better with her eyes closed."

"Aw, that's sweet. You're mother made cherry pie. I'm almost willing to bet a month's salary that it was always made from scratched and it cooled on the window sill." From the look on his face, she was right. "Aren't you lucky."

"Well, I'm sure I wasn't the only person to have his mother make desserts from scratch. Why are you so cynical?" He asked, amused.

"Oh, you know the saying."

"No, I'm not sure I do."

"Idealists live in Metropolis… realists live in Gotham."

"They're not that bad."

"You're from Metropolis."She smiled and leaned forward so she could put her elbows on the table. "So tell me, how did you end up in this place?"

"I wanted to see the world… and I always dreamed of Metropolis as a child. You never know what you have until you decide to go and find something better. Reporting was always something I could do… I did it in high school… so…" He shrugged and finished his pie, dropping a cherry onto his tie. Groaning he wet his napkin and started wiping. "So what about you?"

"I've wanted to be a reporter since junior high school. I'm nosy, I'm forward, and I can always smell a story. My father was a cop, and wanted me to follow in his footsteps. He gave his life to Gotham, trying to make it a better place. Too bad it's taking a man with a mask to do what he tried to do with his shield." She smiled and stared off into space. "He wanted me to be one too, but my mother wouldn't hear of it. Kind of glad, because she's the one who gave me my love of words and a great story."

"What does she do?"

"She's the Superintendent of the school system."

"Wow, that's interesting."

"Not really, because she's the reason why I have no patience. My father could sit all afternoon and wait for something he's put into motion to come to fruition. Not my mother. She wanted what she wanted right then and there. The two of them really screwed me up."

"How so?" Clark laughed, watching the look on her face.

"Well, I'm patient when it comes to things that don't matter to me. The really important stuff… for some reason I lose my temper. Then when I look back, I think, "I really could have waited for that instead of looking like an idiot." They both laughed.

For someone who doesn't like the cheesecake… you did have two pieces."

"What can I say, I miss home." Clark looked at his watch.

"Wow, it's almost midnight. I don't know when was the last time that I spent most of the night talking. It's been years."He said, blushing slightly.

"You know, I could say the same. It's been nice." Abby smiled and stretched.

"Same here. I'll walk you home." Clark rose and offered his hand.

"Tall and dashing. I'm surprised you're not already taken." She took his hand and yawned.

> > > > >

"It's more interesting than you think!"

"Sure."

"I'll show you a real farm one day, and you'll see. It is interesting."Abby nodded before cracking up.

"Clark, I'm a city girl. Always have been, always will be. If I see a cow it better be on someone's plate. No offense." Before Clark could retort something slammed across his hearing. A train…

'Abby, I'm sorry, but I just remembered that I forgot something. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He smiled and started walking backwards.

"Um, sure. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Bye Abby."

"See…you…" Abby watched him jog out of sight and she shook her head. Interesting man, but very strange and extremely nervous. Smiling to herself, she went inside.

> > > > >  
> > > > >

"Do you have to take it during a weekend?" Perry agonized, and Lois had to admit, it was hilarious to watch. Richard frowned and shook his head.

"Yes, we've been planning this for some time. Don't you think we deserve a little time away?" He glared at his Uncle, who had the grace to look slightly abashed.

"Not really. You're a good reporter because things happen to you. You're able to write sensational stories as if you were there because you were there… what if something happens while you're gone!" He growled, crossing his arms.

"Clark can handle it!" Richard jerked his thumb towards Clark's desk, and they all turned just in time to see him trip over his chair and land on the other side.

"Clark… great reporter… but still, he's no Lois Lane."

"God, let's hope not." She smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Chief."

"We're taking the plane Perry, and we really have to go."Richard stood up and held his hand out for Lois. "We'll be back in a week to drop Jason off and then we'll be heading out again."

"You're not taking Jason?"

"No, Abby is going to watch him. She's graciously offered to do it since the service cancelled on us last minute."

"Enjoy your trip." He begrudgingly replied and Lois smiled her teasing grin.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Get out of here Lane, before I change my mind."The two reporters hurried out of the door laughing. Clark watched them out of the corner of his eye and trying to finish his work when his chair was pushed away from the desk and Jason ducked under his arms and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello Jason. How are you doing today?"Clark smiled and forgot about eavesdropping on Lois and Richard for the moment.

"Fine."

"Did you enjoy school?" Clark smiled as Jason did sort of a half shrug, something his mother told him he always did when he was younger.

"It was alright. I don't like gym."He said as he climbed up into his lap. "We played dodge ball and I got sent to the principal's office because I threw the ball too hard. Danny's nose was bleeding. I said I was sorry, but he didn't want to listen, and he told the teacher on me."

"Do you know why you threw the ball too hard?"

"I was upset. He keeps making fun of me. I didn't mean to hurt him." Jason leaned on his elbow and looked up at Clark. "I'm sorry."

"I know; you just have to be careful." He leaned in closer. "Next time control your anger. We don't get to let go of our tempers."

Jason shrugged again. "I'm staying with Aunt Abby on Sunday. I don't have to go to school for all week!" Clark blinked and translated.

"That's great! You're staying with Aunt Abby all week?"

"Don't you start too." They both turned around at the sound of her voice. "Jason, your parents are looking for you. They've looked for you all over this office, except here…" Abby trailed off as she glanced from Clark's face to Jason's. "Um…"

"Well Jason, you heard your Aunt. Go find your parents." Jason looked at him briefly before climbing down and running off.

"Uh… I just came by to tell you that I enjoyed last night. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we will."

"Clark, Abby, get in here!" Perry barked and the two reporters jumped.

"Be right there Chief!" Clark picked up a pad and pen and followed Abby into the office.

"What's happening?" She asked; tripping over Clark's feet to close the door.

"A source we have in the Police department has a story he wants to run." He said, sitting down behind his desk. "They've hit a brick wall and want to leak to the press."

"To either smoke him out or build public awareness. What's the killer's profile?" Clark was scribbling a mile a minute.

"In fifteen minutes you'll be meeting Detective Andrews in Metro Park, beside the baseball diamond. Don't be late or he'll leave." Perry warned. "I want this story for our front page."

"Got it." Clark rose and held the door open for Abby.

"Why Superman hasn't done anything about this?" She asked absently, picking up her blazer and putting it on.

'He doesn't do everything." Clark said defensively, picking up his digital recorder.

"Interesting. I guess that makes sense. I saw him on a news story."

"What did you think?"

"Cute in a boy scout kind of way." He didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't reply.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep."

> > > > >

> > > > >

"He… we're baffled. No prints are ever left, and all we find are the heads." Abby blinked and looked at Clark.

'Could you be more specific Detective?"

"Mike. Please call me Mike."

"Mike…" She sighed and scratched her head. "Could you be more specific?"

"They were always taken around midnight every Friday. All were reported missing and all were found in their houses or apartments a day later. All live alone; own a dog and all… well all were young women around twenty five to thirty."

Abby's eyebrow rose. "Are you serious? A serial killer that stalks women?" She retorted sarcastically.

'Do you have anything that would suggest the culprit is male?"Clark looked at Abby, who had stopped writing.

"Semen was left in their mouths, but no sperm samples found match anything we have in the system. We've sent the prints out to be checked against other databases, but no results have been found yet, and the day after tomorrow is Friday. It's got to stop." Mike handed over a folder. "This man is insane, and I need help. The whole department needs help, and I don't care if I lose my job for this. My daughter in law lives alone now that she's a widow. I don't want to get the phone call and find out it's her. She's all the family I have now."

"We'll get the word out detective, I promise." Clark's mind raced a million miles a minute.

"I know your paper has a sort of relationship with Superman… maybe you could get word to him? I'm not above hoping he'll catch the man for us."

"We can't promise that, but if it can be done, I'll ask Lois Lane."

"Thanks." He pulled his jacket up further and walked away from the two reporters. Abby frowned and started walking back to the office.

"Well, they certainly were thorough." Abby looked up, a slightly shaken look in her eyes.

"Hopefully the facts we have will get the word out there, like we planned. Maybe it will put too much spotlight on his MO… maybe he'll find his targets are no longer alone."Clark frowned. "Abby, how old are you?"

"Twenty nine, why?" She asked, nose buried in the file.

"You live alone right?"

"Only because my fiancé isn't here yet."

"But you still live alone."

"Your point?"

"Do you have any pets?"

"I have a dog."

"Be careful Abby. Do you have someone you can stay with until this guy is caught?" She stopped and turned to him.

"Are you serious? I'm not changing my living arraignments because some crazy man decided he has a vendetta against women who own dogs or whatever his malfunction happens to be right now. You can't do that in Gotham, because then you're always a potential victim."

"Gee whiz…" He sighed and pushed his glasses further. "Didn't you say that Derek was coming to Metropolis soon?"

Abby stopped and frowned. "What? You heard that?"

"I have good hearing. You were a little louder than you thought." He covered, continuing to walk.

"Oh…" She ran a few steps to catch up with him. "Yes, he's coming for a few days to talk with the Chief of Staff of Metropolis General. So, what do you want to do first?"

"Let's check in with Perry first, and then we can talk strategy."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Superman enjoyed flying. If he flew fast enough, the wind blowing in his ears would dim the sound of _everything _else. Unfortunately it left him alone with his thoughts… and they always went where they wanted to. Flying in from Australia, he flew along the coast until he found the mouth of the Metropolis River, the city looming in his vision. Taking a deep breath, he let down his guard and took in the sound of everything at once. Nothing was

It wasn't fair. Why does the heart choose whom it chooses to love? He looked directly into the house, and from the looks of things Lois and Richard's first leg of their vacation was complete. They took Jason to see Richard's parents and relaxed for a whole week. The second week Jason would be staying with Abby while Richard would be taking Lois around the world in his plane… Oh joy.

He could do that. Fly her around the world in a day. True, they'd have to stop because someone would be in trouble… and she wouldn't be able to fly with him all the time because she could be burned up in the slipstream when he reached his higher speeds… Landing in the trees behind their house, he watched what should have been his family… Probably could have been his family if he had stuck around instead of taking an intergalactic trip.

"Mommy, you're leaving today?" Jason asked, looking around for a piece of the puzzle he started before leaving a week ago.

"Yes, Daddy and I are leaving. You'll have fun with Aunt Abby. Just make sure you don't bother Mr. Clark too much, okay? Because he'll never tell you he's busy, but he's a reporter just like Mommy and Daddy and Aunt Abby, so he's busy." Lois ran upstairs to his bedroom, emptying out his suitcase and replacing the clothes with clean ones.

"He wouldn't lie to me." Jason whispered, practically ignoring his mother and pushing a few pieces into place. Superman smiled. No, he wouldn't.

"Honey, please put away your toys. Your aunt Abby said she would be picking you up today." The phone rang downstairs and Jason ran to pick it up.

"Hello? Hi Aunt Abby. Hold on." He looked around. "Mom, Dad, phone!" He held it up and Richard took it out of his hand.

"I told you about answering the phone kiddo." He smiled and pushed him playfully. "Hello? Abby… hi, you just caught us. A day? Um… I don't think I have a problem with it… hold on." Richard covered the mouthpiece and looked around. "Lois? Abby wants to know if we could leave tomorrow instead of today. She's supposed to interview some hotshot tonight last minute."

"What?" She stomped down the stairs and sighed. "Your Uncle is really getting on my nerves sometimes. I think he resents we're taking a vacation."

"And a long one at that." He leaned over and kissed her. "So, what do I tell her?"

"There's nothing we can do, unless Clark would watch him. I'm sure he has nothing to do. Tell her we'll call her back." Lois looked around and spotted her cell phone on the coffee table. Superman sighed and flew off. He knew she'd be calling him, and he left his cell phone with the clothes he was wearing on the roof of the Daily Planet. Rocketing in, he picked up his cell phone just as it rang.

"Hello? Lois, hi." He leaned over the side of the roof and jumped down to the supply room window he left open. Slipping inside he checked the office floor with his x-ray vision and stepped out when no one was looking. "I would love to. Sure, I'm at the Planet. Okay. No, it's not a problem." He hung up the phone and sighed. That was close.

"I'm not sure what's more interesting, the fact that you always have the article done, but I can never find you." Perry walked up to him frowning. "What were you doing in there?"

"Uh… I thought I lost my pen." Clark stammered, pushing his glasses back up his nose. The chief looked at him briefly before shrugging.

"Whatever. Abby has your next assignment. I want both of these done before we go to print. Got it?"

"Sure, chief." He nodded awkwardly until the editor moved on to another target. Clark went to his desk and tried to control his excitement. He would be able to spend time with Jason as Clark for a whole day… and he would make sure to spend time with him while he was with Abby. This could turn out to be a good thing…

"Clark, where have you been?" Abby hissed as she walked behind him and sat on his desk. "I thought Perry was going to blow a gasket. We have another assignment."

"Yes, he told me. What is it?"

"Well, there's a fundraising gala going on tonight, and we're press representation for the Daily Planet. Black tie and you need to pick me up at eight."

"I told Lois I would watch Jason for her." He cringed and started thinking.

"Well, I told her I couldn't watch him tonight because of the article we're expected to have completed by tomorrow morning. What are we going to do? Bringing him is not an option."

"I know… Hold on, I need to make a call." She handed him the phone behind her. Clark took it hesitantly, and stared back at her expectantly.

"Oh… you want privacy?"

"Preferably."

"Fine. Just let me know when you'll be ready to go." He watched her meander over to her desk and he dialed the number, hoping she'd pick up.

"Hello?" From just hearing that loving voice he knew everything would be okay.

"Mom?"

"Clark! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Great. I'm wonderful."

"And Ben?"

"Wonderful too. He says hello."

"…Tell him I said hello back. Mom, I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Sure, anything sweetheart."

"Could you watch Jason for me?"

"Of course! You know I've been itching to do so for a while…" Martha trailed off excitedly. "When will you be bringing him over?"

"Well, in a few minutes."

"Overnight?"

"If that's not too much trouble."

"He could say in your old room. It will be no trouble."

"Thanks Mom. I really appreciate it."

"Trust me, I do too."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark looked around as he landed behind the barn, and chuckled as he put Jason on the ground, who promptly fell over giggling. "That was so much fun! We went so fast!" He shrieked; excitement evident in his eyes. "I want to do that again!

"We will, when I come to pick you up in the morning. You're going to have fun with Grandma, okay?" Clark took his hand and led him around towards the Kent home. The porch light was dim and cheerful, and Jason started skipping in place.

"Okay. Are you going somewhere with Aunt Abby?"

"We're working tonight. I would love to spend time with you, but I have to work."

"I forget you have the same job as Mommy and Daddy." Clark stopped and looked down at his son. He heard the sadness in his voice and in his tuxedo bent on one knee and still was almost a foot and a half taller than him.

"You know this week you're going to see me a lot."

"Really?"

"Really. You'll be over Abby's house and I will come over and see you."

"When she's sleep, right?" Jason's eyes twinkled. He loved it when he got visitors when he was supposed to be sleep.

"Then too, but when you're awake as well. I'll tell Abby I'm there to help her out."

"She doesn't need help. She knows how to make s'mores in the fireplace, and lets me eat fun stuff that I'm not allergic to." Jason nodded and started walking to the house. "What's Grandma doing tonight?"

"Watching you sweetie." Martha had come out onto the porch, enjoying watching her son and her son's son in the growing twilight. "I have puzzles just like you asked, and I made your favorite food."

"I'm hungry." Jason nodded and ran up the porch to give his grandmother a hug. "Can I go eat now?"

"That's what food is for." She laughed and kissed him on the forehead, watching him run into the house excitedly.

"Thank you Mom. I really appreciate it." Clark adjusted his glasses and sighed. Martha watched the emotions chase his face until they were gone.

"I know this is hard on you."

"I don't know how I can keep doing this. It's not fair to Jason; ultimately it's not fair to Lois. I don't think it's ever going to be fair to Richard or myself… I've accepted that. I just want a normal life for him. I want a normal life for everyone."

"Clark, your work causes you to have to make certain sacrifices, but your decision to continue to keep your identity from the people closest to you in your life is requiring harder sacrifices. At some point and time you're going to have to decide what you want in life." She took him into her arms, kissing him on the cheek. "I don't like to see you hurting."

"I don't know what to do about Lois Mom. I love her so much, and we have a son. A son who deduced from our second meeting that I was Superman. A child that has a tendency to lose control of his strength when he gets upset, which is blessedly rare. I'm in uncharted territory. I have no idea what I'm doing, and I love the fact that I'm a father… but I just don't know what I'm doing." Martha laughed.

"Do you think we knew what we were doing? When you wanted to help me vacuum you decided to lift the couch and broke it in three places. You were always strong. Always fast, but you became faster. And your heart was your most wonderful ability. Take care of that heart because that's what makes you a truly super man." Clark looked down at his watch, and frowned.

"I'm going to need to get back and I don't want to have to change clothes. Bye Jason!" He yelled, and the door swung open and his son launched himself into his arms.

"Bye!" Jason smiled and wiped the small pieces of corn from his face. "See you tomorrow." Clark grabbed his hand right before it made a nice juicy print on his lapel. They both laughed as Jason jumped down and ran back inside.

"Thanks again Mom."

"I just wish you could bring him around more."

> > > > >

> > > > >

"It's open!" Clark stuck his head in the door and stepped through, closing it behind him. "I'll be right out." Abby said, and he pushed his glasses further up his nose with his finger, looking around the foyer. It was a nice apartment, with a mahogany table to his left. On it sat a large lint roller and a couple of envelopes. One had his name on it.

"Are these the tickets?" He asked, picking them up.

"Yes, make sure you get those, or I'll forget." Abby called from the other room, and suddenly the sound of clicking on the marble floor rounded the corner, and in a blur of blond fur Clark looked down at the large dog that almost reached his waist. It looked up at him briefly before giving an equivalent to a smile and jumped up to lick his face. "I am so sorry. Down boy! Down Ryan!" She sighed and pulled him back. "Go lie down now!" Ryan gave a baleful bark before trotting back into the living room. "I am so sorry about that. For some reason he's usually barking his head off and trying to claim a body part for his own. He must really like you."

"That's a large dog. A mix?" Clark asked, wiping the slobber from his chin and trying to pry the long hair from his suit.

"Yes, part golden retriever and great Dane. That's why I keep this right next to the door." She smiled and started rolling the dog hair from his ensemble. "Thanks for stopping by. I didn't want to be late, but the tailor didn't get done with my dress until late. So what did you do with Jason?"

"He's with my mother."

"Oh, I didn't know she's in town. I'll have to meet her sometime." He blanched slightly and actually took a second to look at her. In her heels she was about five inches shorter than he was, and he looked down at the mass of curls that topped off the up do she wore. The lint roller in her hand smoothed away any evidence of Ryan, and he noticed that her nail polish was so red it was almost black, matching her velvet dress nicely.

"You look nice." Clark smiled back at her grin as she stepped back to take a look at him.

"You clean up very nicely Mr. Kent. You shouldn't hide yourself in your monochrome suits." Her eyes twinkled gently and she looked around. "Have you seen a small, inconveniently flashy clutch?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Right. I'll be back. Feel free to have a seat in the living room." Abby's heels clicked almost identically to her dogs paws as Clark went into the spaciously designed living room. The fireplace that Jason spoke of so reverently sat in an area of prominence, the room devoid of a television. Various photos were scattered on the piano and mantle, and a Lego block sat on top of the couch, no doubt a piece of his son's massive collection.

Peering at the photos, Clark stopped and smiled at Abby's graduation photo, with her two parents standing on either side of her. Her father was dressed in Officers best, a smile as large as he was tall. Her mother on the other hand was a shorter woman, but the spark in Abby's eyes she got from her. Both looked proud as their daughter held up her degree in her hand.

Another photo next to it was of Abby and another man he had yet to meet, but the familiarity in his grasp around her waist let him know this was the elusive Derek. He was a tall black man who looked more at home on the football field than in an operating room. She looked very happy, staring at someone behind the camera, a laugh frozen on her lips as she reached back for Derek. Must be nice to know you have someone that is yours, that you don't have to share, that is supposed to be there for you when they're needed. "Are you ready?" Her voice startled him out of his own thoughts, half grateful for the distraction.

"Looking at the photos… When is Derek supposed to be coming?" The sour expression on her face told him everything, and Clark cleared his throat nervously. "Uh… shouldn't we get going?" She blinked and nodded her head.

"Yes. Jimmy should be there already getting his photos. We supposed to have already arrived."

"If I know Jimmy, he's already gotten some great photos and is trying to get some numbers as well." Abby laughed as she locked the door.

> > > > >

> > > > >

Jason put the spoon down and sighed. "That was good." Martha grinned and picked up his plate.

"So you don't want another piece, right?"

"Please, can I have another?"He pleaded, eyes twinkling. Jason knew she'd keep them coming as long as he asked. She was the most awesome grownup ever.

"Where do you put it all?" His grandmother teased, placed the twice refilled plate in front of him and smoothing his hair. "Are you giving it to the dog?" He giggled and poked his finger in the pie filling.

"Nope! I love cherry pie."

"I thought you might." Jason watched Martha sit down with her own piece of pie and a cup of coffee. "Your father loves cherry pie too."

"Really…" She smiled as he started shoveling it in as if he'd never seen food before. "Mom doesn't let me eat cherry pie. She says it's full of sugar that could rot my teeth." The smile he gave was red.

"Well sweetie, I don't know about the pies in Metropolis, but mine have very little sugar in them. I don't deal with sugar all that well. And as for your teeth… I don't know if anything could rot them."

Jason nodded slowly, and Martha found herself comparing and contrasting Jason and Clark. The little boy before her was just as solemn, but there were differences. Same smile, different tilt to the head. Very loving, but Jason was far more restrained that Clark was at his age. Probably due to his intelligence. Jason was amazingly smart, with the steady gaze that sometimes unnerved her. He looked as if he could see right through your soul, with sense enough to judge what he saw. "Grandma?"

"Yes sweetie."

"What time do I have to go to bed?"

"What time does your mother have you go to sleep?" Martha smiled as an internal struggle was visible on his face before he decided to just tell the truth.

"Eight."

"Why don't we see how long you can stay up?" The room was immediately brighter as she was rewarded with the largest smile she could remember.

"Really!"

"Really." Martha smiled as he ran and gave her a hug, cherry smeared cheeks and all. She only felt slightly naughty at the way she was letting him run all over her… but that was a grandmother's prerogative.

"Man, this is as much fun as Aunt Abby's house!"

> > > > >

> > > > >

Jimmy felt a rare feeling of exultation. The atmosphere was perfect for him, a function where everyone wanted to be seen. Everyone posed for him, and he could fade in the background and get those good pictures. Like the pictures of Perry White and a few other high society types who ran multibillion dollar businesses, with their suits and ties and straight faces, laughing slightly when someone told a dry joke, toasting to things that had passed before he even went to elementary school.

He caught stoic Bruce Wayne with Abby… she was apparently interviewing him from the frown on his face, but a reporter from Abby's old paper told him that Bruce Wayne always looked like that. He snapped the picture and got a nice one of Abby laughing. She really was a pretty girl. Clark walked past him and almost dropped a flute of champagne on his shoes. "I'm sorry Jimmy; did I get your camera?"

"No, you just got my new shoes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying not to spill the remaining liquid out of the three glasses he held.

"Yeah. I'll be back." Clark watched him walk off and joined Abby and Bruce with the drinks.

"Three glasses of champagne, as promised." He said, handing them out.

"Thank you Kent. I was just telling Ms. Daniels that she's lucky to have landed at such a prestigious circulation." She shook her head incredulously.

"Actually he was calling me a traitor for leaving the Inquisitor, and was trying to bribe me back."

"We won't let that happen." Clark smiled and Bruce blinked.

"If you don't mind, I have to make a phone call. The markets in Hong Kong just opened." He bowed slightly before disappearing into the crowd.

Clark watched his retreating back before turning to Abby. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, he was acting strange as soon as he met you."

> > > > >

Details. Perry White was a man driven by details. The night lingered on with many little secrets uttered by the drunken elite that would keep him happy and connected for the next year. Watching people was the only reason why he came to these functions, because to tell the truth he could always just write a check. The food was alright, and the entertainment was hardly mediocre, but the point was to see and be seen… or so the rumor stated.

The inevitable portion of the evening arrived where people who had only a passing acquaintance with each other would make nice in time to the music on the dance floor. Perry declined the hand of a woman he could barely stand, much less trouble him to remember her name, and as the crowd made its way to the floor; he caught a glimpse of Clark and Abby sitting at their table. Having to move to a new table at the last minute he didn't get to go over the information that they should have collected, and the good scotch that the closest thing he could call a friend brought with him left his mood in a mellow place. He would check on it tomorrow.

He smiled slightly as Abby leaned closer to Clark, pointing at the pad she held with a slight frown on her face. Perry noticed things often, and was actually surprised he hadn't noted the way Clark and Abby interacted with each other. Clark was always the invisible reporter… that's why he was hired. He could be anywhere and most people wouldn't remember what he looked like, much less recall they spoke to him at all. Coupled with that and the amazing ability to type a full article in less than ten minutes, he was a valued member of his staff, and Perry was genuinely proud of his instincts.

Clark looked up and smiled goofily at Perry, knocking over his water goblet and causing Abby to back away from the table to avoid the liquid catching her dress. He shook his head. He had never seen a man so nervous all the time, but it was a severe contrast from when he thought no one was watching. His posture was different, the set of his jaw was stronger, and he never wasted movement… until he realized he was being watched, and then he dropped something, or tripped, or both, something to make you forget you ever saw anything but the bumbling Smallville reporter. Shaking his head, Perry turned to the waiter at his right and frowned. "Do you have anymore of those crab cake things?"

> > > > >

> > > > >

Superman took a brief look around for Ben anywhere on the property before landing in the yard of his childhood home. The sun wasn't quite up yet, but the dog was sitting on the porch, watching as he had for years at something that was a daily occurrence at one point in time. The clean air of the farm always brought good feelings rushing to the forefront, and he made his way on the porch and into the house. He found his mother at the kitchen sink, washing the coffee pot and staring out the window. "Hi Mom, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, it was a wonderful evening. I wish he could stay longer, but I know he has to get back." She sighed and turned to him. "He's an angel. Lois really did a good job."

"It wasn't just her, it was Richard too, and although I'm grateful for that, I want to have a chance to leave my mark on my son." Clark sat down at the table and accepted the glass of lemonade that his mother placed in his hands. "He wasn't any trouble, was he?"

"He was the spitting image of you, except he asked more questions. He's such a smart child."

"Yes, he gets that from his mother."

"Don't sell yourself short. You are highly intelligent as well… you were more… outgoing. More trusting as a child than Jason is. Do you have to go to work today?" He nodded and leaned back. It was a rare occasion to be able to relax as he did when he was on the farm, and was reluctant to rush back to the city. As if his problems lived there.

"I have long day ahead of me, and he's to be back with Abby by tonight. So he'll be spending the day at the Planet with us."

"Who's this Abby person I keep hearing about?" Martha took a seat next to her son and smiled. "Jason talks of her as if she walks on water."

"She's really great, and Jason does like her. She usually watches him when Lois and Richard goes out of town, or needs someone to watch him."

"Why don't they ask you? I mean, you've known Lois for longer, right?" He looked uncomfortable, and shrugged.

"I guess when someone goes away for five years you tend to have to learn them all over again. Besides, I still get to spend time with him as Clark, because he's almost always at the office."

"Well, whatever you decide, I'll back you up." Clark looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm referring to whether or not you'll tell Lois your true identity. It's not fair to that boy to keep your secret."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, that's not my place to say, but I do know that when you become a parent, every little lifestyle decision you make trickles down to their lives. You're going to have to make the concession that perhaps there is someone out there who is worth the world to you."

"I tried that before, to disastrous results. People died, I almost died because I chose. How can I do that now, when the stakes are even higher?" Martha nodded.

"I can't pretend to know everything that will influence your decision, but Jason has to know that he isn't the sole carrier of your secret. He's a child, and children love to talk. It's nothing malicious, it's just sharing. You loved to share." They both laughed, and Clark turned to the stairs, where Jason appeared a second later.

"Hi." He said sleepily, rubbing his face and walking into the kitchen. "I heard you two talking." He climbed into his father's lap and laid his head on his chest.

"Were we being loud?" Martha asked quizzically. The house always had thick walls, harking back to a time where architecture was built to last.

"Yes."He nodded slightly and closed his eyes. "Lots of sounds…." Jason yawned again and closed his eyes.

"He's exhausted…" Clark looked at his mother, who smiled and shrugged.

"He stayed up most of the night."

"Why?"

"Because we were playing scrabble, and eating ice cream."

"Mom."

"What, I'm a grandmother finally. What am I supposed to do?" She smiled and stood, kissing both Clark's, and Jason's foreheads. "You should get back." Clark nodded; staring down at his son's sleeping form. It was an addictive feeling, someone loving you. Requiring protection until they grew up to make their own mark on the world. Someone who would hopefully fly beside him one day… Moving slowly he walked out of the house and into the coming morning, Jason shifting in his grasp as soon as the light touched him. Smiling, Superman levitated gently, covering his son with his cape, and as soon as he was shielded, shot towards Metropolis.

> > > > >

> > > > >

She lied to him. What kind of person leads someone on and decides to dump them for the same person they cried about? Gathering his emotions, his hands relaxed on the latte before he took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because he said he would change. I owe him that much. He's been in my life for over five years, and I need to make sure that it will or won't work."

"He dumped you."

"I know… look you're a great guy, and I want to stay friends with you… it's just complicated." He smiled tightly. She always did look nice in bright blue, contrasting beautifully with her long blond hair and green eyes.

"How about this. You go see Alan tomorrow, and on Friday we'll get together and talk about what happened. If sparks flew again, I will gladly step aside. If it didn't go as well as you wanted it to, then I'm going to be there for you to talk to. Deal?" She smiled again and touched his cheek, but inside he recoiled violently.

"That's what makes you so special. Alright, it's a deal. We'll have dinner at Chez Dumont, and figure things out."

"Of course."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Abby smiled and kissed the older man on the cheek. "It's nice to see you again Commissioner." He nodded and tucked her arm in his.

"Abby girl, you should have told me you were moving out of Gotham for good. I was told by your mother that it was only temporary." They walked out of the lobby of Metropolis' Convention Center, the large building occupied with police officers from all cities on the East Coast. She snagged the Commissioner earlier that day, hoping to get an interview with him that afternoon. Jason was left with the Commissioner's aide, what with Clark conducting his own interviews earlier that day, and back at the Planet finishing up his article.

"It's not temporary. I don't know why she told you that."

"What really intrigued me about your phone call was the reason you wanted to meet. Am I detecting a bit of your father in you?" He smiled at the pained expression on her face. "No pun intended."

"It never is. It's a bit of an interesting story I'm on, about a serial killer. You received the fax I sent right?"

"Looked over it during the boring morning panels."

"Great. What do you think?"

"He's a madman." Abby nodded.

"I see your instincts and insights are as sharp as ever."

"I couldn't resist." He frowned and adjusted his glasses. "From what I read it's actually comparable to an unsolved case we had in Gotham about a year ago. We never found the perp, and since then there has been no activity in the case. It's remained cold for almost eight months."

"Is it possible to get a look at the file?" Commissioner Gordon looked at her briefly.

"As much as I respected your father, I still feel funny leaking cases to the press."

"Does that mean you won't do it?"

"When I get back to Gotham, I'll have it sent over." She shook her head.

"If this is the same guy, I need to get as much information as possible before he strikes again. Couldn't your aide send for it now?"

"Perhaps. I guess that wouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." He nodded graciously and looked around.

"No problem, now point me in the direction of some restaurant that I would like."

> > > > >

Jason looked up as Abby walked into the room, looking around for him. He stood up out of the corner and waved. "Here I am!" He giggled, looking around for the Aide that was playing hide and seek with him. "I'm playing a game."

"I see, but it's time to go. Did you say thank you to Ms. Candace?" She asked, holding out his coat for him. Jason shook his head and ran over to the woman who was smiling behind a table.

"I would have found you if the game wasn't over." She told him mock seriously, and he giggled again.

"I'm the best hider, but you're pretty good too. Thanks for playing with me."

"Anytime sweetie. I had the most fun I've had all day." Candace shook the hand he offered and looked up at Abby. "Is this kid for real? He's entirely too adorable."

"Yes, unfortunately he knows that. Come along Jason, I'm already late for the staff meeting." He took her hand as they made their way out of the building.

"Are we going to the Planet now?" Jason asked as he was strapped into the backseat. Abby nodded distractedly, looking for her keys and her phone at the same time before the meter expired.

"We sure are. I'll make sure it's not a long day, so we can go by the grocery store and pick up some more graham crackers and marshmallows."

"S'MORES!" Jason bellowed happily. He wished his mother and father would go somewhere more often. Abby nodded again and pulled off, trying to keep her eye on the road and dial a number at the same time. Traffic was moving pretty well for midday, and she hoped that she could make it back to the office in time to make the meeting. Putting her phone on speaker, she grimaced as Clark's voicemail came on. Waiting for the beep, she honked her horn at someone who was bogarting their way into her lane.

"Hey Clark, it's Abby. I just wanted to know what you found out from the Commissioner. I talked to Gordon, and he gave me some interesting information. I can't wait to tell you about it, and I wouldn't have to you if you would just pick up your phone… but you're in the meeting, so you wouldn't..." She clicked the phone off and swerved out of her lane just as the person in front of her slammed on the brakes last minute. "If I didn't have a kid in the car, I would really say something." She muttered, moving again out of her lane as the person in front of her didn't know whether or not they wanted to stop or go. Traffic was moving quickly in this lane, and as she made it to the bridge, the car in front of her braked, and there was nothing she could do.

> > > > >

Clark frowned and looked around one more time at the stragglers that made it in after Perry started talking. Abby was not among them. 'Where could she be? She knew this meeting was important…' He thought to himself, adjusting his glasses as the Editor in Chief droned on about what he expected for the next Sunday edition. Letting his mind wander, he allowed himself to pick up the sounds of the city; mostly the honking of horns and the screech of brakes, but something was different. There was urgency to the braking, and a sound that chilled him to his very bone drifted across his hearing. "**DAD!"** Clark's eyes widened as time slowed down for him. It was Jason calling him, and there was no thought… the next minute he was outside, flying towards the sound of his son, praying that he was fast enough.

> > > > >

Jason's grip on the seatbelt was turning his knuckles white. The first car hit them on the side, and the door crumpled on the front passenger's side. He saw Abby tossed against the window, and he put his hand on the seat in front of him to stop his sliding around. They were hit again, the spinning faster, and as his hands left the seatbelt, he was jerked violently to the right and looked up to see that they were in oncoming traffic. Just as the car came close enough for him to see the fear in the driver's eyes, they were suddenly floating, and the terror left him as he realized what happened. His daddy was here.

> > > > >

Abby turned painfully to see if Jason was okay. Apparently he was, because he unbuckled his seatbelt and pressed his forehead against the window, trying to find whatever was holding the car up. "Superman saved us!" He smiled, looking as if it were just a rollercoaster instead of a car accident. She swallowed hard, trying to get the taste of acid out of her mouth. The car gently floated to the ground, on the other side of town from the looks of it. As soon as she felt the tire's bounce she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Jason, where are you going?" She yelled, trying to get her bearings as she opened her door. The tyke was already being looked over by Superman, and her eyes widened as she finally saw the superhero in the flesh. He was everything he was on paper, and at the same time, the pictures didn't do him justice. "Is he alright?" Abby said shakily, holding on to the car for support, her legs not feeling quite steady yet.

"He's fine. How are you doing?" He stood and she looked up at him, dizzy at the perspective shift. 'He is really tall' she mused, blinking to clear her head.

"I'm fine."

"Good. Young man, always wear you seatbelt, because it saved your life today." She watched him wink at Jason, who nodded enthusiastically. Rolling her eyes she walked around the front of her car, and groaned.

"My car…" She lamented, frowning at the headache that was forming right behind her eyes and on top of her head. She didn't know if it were from the banging she got in the accident, or the prospect of filing a claim with her insurance. The fender was totally gone, as for most of the passenger side door… unless you counted what was actually _sitting_ in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Superman asked worriedly. He didn't know if she was aware of the shaking.

"Yes, I'm fine." She waved him off, and promptly fell over in the grass. Jason looked at her briefly and looked back up at his father.

"I don't think she's fine."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Jason watched Abby sleep, sitting next to her on the bed, where he promised his father he would stay until he returned. The lock in the front door turned, and he smiled and hopped down, running into the foyer as Clark opened the door with a bag of groceries. "Is she awake yet?" He asked worriedly, closing his cell phone.

"Nope."

"She'll be okay. How are you doing?"

"Good. I knew you would come." Jason nodded, taking his father's hand and leading him into the kitchen. Clark smiled down at the small hand in his as he put down the bags in his arms. The child didn't let go, and he stopped and took another look at his son. Jason's heart rate was kind of high, indicating stress.

"Do you want to …talk about it?" He asked quietly, picking him up and wondering how one goes about comforting a child about what he just went through. Jason shook his head and laid it on Clark's shoulder.

"I want Mommy."

"I know. She comes home in a few days."

"I want her now."

"I know."

"I want Aunt Abby awake."

"I know." Clark rocked him back and forth, and it crossed his mind that he didn't make it in time after all.

> > > > >

Abby groaned and opened her eyes, staring at her curtains in confusion. Sitting up the last moments before she blacked out replayed in her head, and she gasped, jumping out of the bed and instantly regretting it. Staring over again, she walked out of her bedroom and down the hall to the guest bedroom. Jason lay curled on his side, dressed in pajamas. The suitcase he had was open in the corner, and from the looks of it he had to search for the night clothes he wanted. Walking softly into the room she pushed his hair back from his face, grateful that he was alright.

She closed the door and continued down the hall, suddenly finding her stomach was complaining that she hadn't eaten all day. The foyer came into sight first, and the long coat on the hook made her stop. It only took a second for her to realize who it belonged to. Smiling, Abby crossed into the foyer and took the three stairs down into the living room, where an arm was draped over the couch. She leaned over and Clark's prone form was squeezed onto the couch that she once thought of as large, but in comparison looked small.

He opened his eyes and blinked, shifting in one fluid motion to rise up and up in front of her, blue eyes full of concern. "Abby, you're awake."

"Yes. I don't know how I got here, but I can hazard a guess. I met Superman today. Very glad I did." She nodded, blinking at a brief memory while pulling off her green blazer and putting it on the back of the couch. "What time is it?"

"Nearly three in the morning. Are you okay?" He watched her nod as her eyes fell on the suit he brought for the next day.

"How did you know what happened?"

"Jason told him to find me. He also said that you would probably be out for the rest of the evening, and I should plan to stay over with him until you woke up. Since you're awake, I'll go home." Clark reached for his shoes but Abby stopped him.

"I'm very grateful that you're here, and wouldn't dream about sending you on your way at this time of night. What type of hostess would I be? Now that I'm awake that is." She smiled. "Does Perry know what happened?"

"I told him, and he said if you're up to it you can come in tomorrow." Clark followed her into the kitchen, where she opened the refrigerator and gasped. "What? What's wrong?"

"You even went shopping?" Abby straightened and looked at him. He blushed slightly and shrugged.

"You didn't have any food for Jason, so I went out and got him something." She pulled a list from the bulletin board on the wall and compared it to the contents in the fridge.

"You've gotten everything on the list…"

"He had a copy in his back pocket." Clark hastily offered, relieved when Abby seemed to believe him.

"I'm sure he did. Well, I'm starving, and am going to make an omelet. Do you want one?"

"Sure, I'm famished." She smiled and nodded.

"Of course you are."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Batman slipped down from his plane and landed on the balcony, testing the large handle and finding it predictably empty. It took a few days of surveillance to narrow down his prospects, and the only one left standing lived at this apartment. Walking in, there was a windy… smell to the place, the feeling that the space was always aired out. The sparse furnishings looked more like afterthoughts than used. A few pictures of family were on the bedroom dresser, neatly arraigned. The closet revealed a line of similar three piece suits and almost ten pairs of the same shoes lined the floor. He smiled. Thorough…

The small box in the back held about five or six pairs of glasses… and the lenses held no magnification. Why would someone need so many pairs of fake glasses? Could it be because they continuously lost them at random? It seemed that his research was correct. He would definitely be back.

> > > > >

> > > > >

Lois turned to look at Richard with a slight smile on her face. "And you thought it wouldn't be worth your while to stop at Victoria Secret's." He laughed and gathered her into his arms. They stood like that for a moment, watching the sun set on the water. They had just arrived an hour previous at home, and even though they loved the time they had together, they were both itching to get back to Jason, and back to work.

"I'm glad we took a week for ourselves. It was nice to be away with Jason too, but I think…" Richard left the statement hanging, and Lois nodded.

"We needed time for ourselves."

"You've been… stressed as of late."She really didn't want to go there, but Richard wanted to, and she had to come along for the ride. More than enough times she went where it was off limits, and expected him to follow her there, so the least she could do was listen.

"Life is forever interesting."

"More so than usual."

"Things are just starting to… sink in." Lois laughed bitterly. "But I don't know how to describe it…" _What do you do when ghosts of memories start popping up? Things you know happened seeming to be… incomplete? _

"I'm here for you Lois, remember that." Richard turned her around so he could look her in the eye. "I love you, What is it that you want to talk about?"

She smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Nothing. I just want to enjoy this moment while it's quiet, before we go to get Jason."

"Fine… as long as you're sure."

"Absolutely."

> > > > >

Jason looked up from his coloring to watch his Mom and Dad walk into the office with smiles on their faces. He jumped up and waved. "Mom, Dad!" Clark looked up to watch his son launch himself into Richard's arms, leaning over to hug Lois. As many times as he's had to watch this scene play out in many different ways, it was never easier.

"I guess the little man is going back home."He turned to Abby, who handed him a folder. "I'm going to miss him at my house, but I'm sure we'll still see a lot of him around here." Clark nodded.

"Yes, that's always the case." Something he was eternally grateful for. "This is the file from Gotham?"

"Very interesting reading. A lot of it is just random clues, something people jotted down. My father used to do that when he was thinking while investigating a case. The thoughts ramble, a little disjointed and not in order, let alone all by the same person… but it might be worth handing over to Detective Andrews. Maybe something written here will remind him of something he found."

"But before we do that, we'll make a copy." Clark stood and tore his eyes away from the loving family long enough not to notice Jason point at him and Abby, and Lois marching over to them.

"Abby, can I talk to you for a minute?" Without waiting for a response she grabbed her arm and pulled her into Richard's office. Clark looked at Jason as Richard carried him in behind the women, and closed the door. For once he was glad a door and a couple of feet wouldn't stop him from hearing the conversation.

_**"When were you going to tell me?"**_ Lois paced back and forth as Abby raised her hands in defense.

**_"When I got a chance to speak with you. You just walked in, Jason was saying hello… what was I supposed to do?_"**Richard looked back and forth between the two women and set Jason down on the floor, pointing towards the door. His son walked solemnly out, and briefly the sound within the room became more than two dimensional.

"Hey Jason, Whatcha doing?" He asked cheerfully, hating the look on the child's face. Jason shrugged and came over, pushing his chair away and climbing into his lap.

"Mommy's mad at Aunt Abby. It wasn't her fault."

"The car accident?"

"Yeah. I tried to tell them you came, but my other Dad told me to hush while Mommy was arguing." Clark nodded slightly.

"Usually that is wise." They both looked over at the office, where it seemed to have cooled off.

_**"I'm sorry… It's just scary to hear that from your child. I wasn't thinking." **_

_**"I know. I can appreciate your position." **_

**_"So as a thank you, Lois and I are inviting you over for dinner sometime this week. How does that sound?"_ Clark smiled stiffly. That was Richard, always the peacemaker, the levelheaded one.**

_**"Sounds like fun. We'll see what our schedules are looking like when you get settled in."**_ Abby nodded and walked out of the office, Lois closing the door behind her.

_"**I hope she knows I'm not mad at her." **_

_**"Dear, you almost didn't make that clear."** _Richard sat down behind his desk and Clark could hear his heart beat from where he sat. It was agitated_ "**We both knew that being your son would put Jason in danger from people who would want to retaliate because of stories you wrote over the years… But we're going to have to understand that there are accidents left in this world…"** _He shrugged. _**"Besides, Superman was there to save them both." **_

_**"This time. But what happens next time? When he can't get away because of something else he's doing?" **_

"Mr. Clark, I'm bored." He tore himself away from the conversation he was eavesdropping on and looked down.

"What do you want to do?"

"Fly."

"We don't talk about that here Jason, remember?"

"I know, but you asked me what I wanted to do. Can you come over tonight?" Jason started whispering, smiling as he reached up to take a pen out of Clark's pen cup.

"I will try."

"Okay."

"Kiddo, I'm sure your parents are ready for you." Abby smiled and held out her hand. "Do you want to help me get your suitcase out of the car and carry it all the way up here on the stairs?" He giggled as Clark picked him up and pretended to drop him on the floor.

"Oops Jason." He faked rubbing his arms in pain. "You're getting too big."

"Like Superman!" Abby's smile faltered slightly before it was brightened.

"Just like him. So you're going to carry your suitcase then, right?"

"Nope!"

"Come on then. We have goodbye ice cream to eat." He skipped along beside her as Clark watched him go; sparing one look at the work he really should finish… Rolling his eyes, he glanced over his shoulder and finished the typing his article needed in four seconds flat. Looking up he saw Abby and Jason still waiting for the elevator. He grabbed his jacket and jogged out to meet them.

> > > > >

> > > > >

Clark walked into his apartment and tried not to crush the eggs as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and pushed them in the keyhole. The lock slid back as it usually did, and the totally dark apartment wasn't really dark to him as he walked into the daily homecoming routine. Put down the groceries that were supposed to last for at least three days, but he ended up burning through them every other day. Super metabolism to go with the super strength. Lightly throw the keys onto the table and hope it doesn't need to be replaced… again… Put away groceries in five seconds, and make sure that the glasses go in the coat pocket before it's hung up by the door. As soon as his hand touched the coat hanger he felt the change in the air.

"Whoever is there, come out now." He didn't bother to disguise his voice, calling on the deeper vibrations he usually disguised. Clark turned around and raised an eyebrow. Even with his super hearing he barely heard the swish of the cape… but from what he heard when he was in Gotham… he wasn't surprised.

The Caped Crusader smiled slightly. "Clark Kent, or should I say Superman? It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Clark smiled; an actual, genuine smile. "The pleasure is all mine…Mr. Wayne."


	4. Chapter 4

"What can I do for you?" Clark asked as he walked back towards the wall to flip on the light switch. Batman held up his hands and trekked into the kitchen, coming out with a bottle of water.

"I came to finally meet you."

"I've been in Gotham a few times, haven't really met you either." He acknowledged. "But why now?"

"Your absence was something interesting. I never approved of a super powered god who could do whatever he wanted and no one could stop him."

"If you've followed the news since my return, I can be stopped, as you say." Bruce pulled back the cowl and looked him in the eye.

"I've been amassing a file on you for quite a while… I wanted to know your secret identity, since I know from first hand experience that it would be quite exhausting to be…you all the time."

"What's the file for?"

"I don't want to watch you crack up one day… throwing around buildings, and the like." Clark watched him down the water with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine."

"That's what they all say before they don the make up and start terrorizing people." Bruce smiled tightly. "If I have to be, I'll be standing between the world and your insanity."

"What about you? I've heard quite a bit about you. You're quite… liberal towards violence."

"No I'm not."

"There has been footage." Clark smiled slightly as the man before him tried to appear offended.

"You mean towards the crazies that I put away? The ones who decide there is no law but their own? Yes, I am a liberal." He confirmed. A beep at his wrist caused both men to look down, and Bruce frowned and started walking towards the balcony. "We'll have to finish this talk later, I'm being called."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"And if I do, you'll make my life a living hell?"

"If you've been making a file on me, you know better than that." Clark frowned as the wind picked up his hair and blew it into his eyes. Bruce pulled the cowl down and turned back to him.

"I see no need to reveal your secrets, for now. But if you step one toe out of line, then I will be forced to do so. I'll make it so that there is nowhere on the planet to hide."

"Tough talk coming from a person who in is either loved or hated by the people of Gotham… in both of your identities." An icy smile was all Clark gave as he turned to go back into his apartment, letting out a breath as the swish of the cape let him know that Bruce was gone.

> > > > >

> > > > >

Tuesdays were usually hardest. Monday was a light day because everyone wanted to get home before any actual news happened. Tuesdays disgruntled employees told on their employers, wives killed husbands and vice versa, and major business deals went down. The joy of Tuesday. It was four in the afternoon before Lois' stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten. Jason was somewhere around, probably still looking over Superman pictures with Jimmy.

She couldn't escape him. When she wanted him she couldn't have him. Now that she would rather have him at arm's length… they were inseparable due to the raven haired child whose giggle Lois could faintly hear. The migraine came with a vengeance, causing her to put her research away and rub her temples slowly, exhaling as if her life depended on it. What was with her lately? Lois wasn't prone to headaches, but as of late they've been appearing more and more.

"Are you okay Lois?" She jumped and looked up into the mildly concerned face of Clark.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she watched him shrug slightly.

"Nothing. I saw you wince, and decided to see if there was anything I could do."

"It's just a headache Smallville. Nothing I can't handle." He smiled and pushed those infernal glasses up farther.

"I'm sure, but I've noticed that you haven't had lunch today. I wondered if you wanted to go get something to eat."

"I don't know." Lois looked at her desk, the disarray was always a sign she was on a story. "I haven't eaten all day…"

"True. So why don't you and Jason come with me to pick up something?" The smile he gave her was almost overwhelming in its need to help.

"Sure. Jason!" She stood and grabbed her jacket. "Jason?" Abby leaned out of her partition and waved.

"He's over here." Lois shook her head and walked over; smiling down at her son whose mouth was full of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "He said he was hungry, so I went and picked him up something. And the bread is whole wheat organic." She reassured.

"Oh, okay… well Clark, since my son has a lunch date, I guess we can go without him."

"I like this sandwich." Jason nodded and looked at Clark with pineapple jelly smeared on his cheek.

"I think we can all see that." Abby looked up and wiped his face. "Try to keep the food inside, okay?" Jason opened his mouth to show his half eaten food and cracked up.

"I swear, I don't know how that keeps him so amused." Lois shook her head and started off towards the elevator. "Are we doing this Kent or what?" She asked over her shoulder, and Clark walked after her, heart beating wildly in his chest.

> > > > >

"I didn't peg you a Thai kind of guy."

"What kind of guy am I then?"

"Someone who would go to the All American Diner, order a cheese burger…" Lois shook her head as if dizzy and frowned at her peanut chicken.

You could have knocked Clark over with a feather. He watched as she examined the statement she made before frowning and mouthing it again. "I like all types of food." He reassured her, putting down his fork and wishing his hand would stop shaking. Taking a deep breath he looked back up at her and glanced around the table for something to spill. The water, a classic, was within his reach. Making for the salt he tipped it over and Lois was instantly interested in avoiding getting splashed.

"I swear, you're going to have to pay more attention." She chided; intent on sopping up the free running liquid. "So your choice in food changed while you were gone?"

"You could say that." _He didn't lie per se, but it felt just a slim line between the statement and the omission. _

"Right." Inhaling the food, Lois glanced up and saw that Clark was no longer eating. "I didn't take away your appetite, did I?" She asked, sort of sorry.

"No, it's just been a long week." _Full of surprises, and I don't know how many more I can take. Isn't this what I wanted? A lunch alone with Lois Lane, the woman I owe to making me the happiest man in the world by giving me a son that is the spitting image of both of our best traits? _

"Maybe you should think about taking a vacation. Perry will understand. It's been busy since Superman's been back, and you're running almost twenty four hours a day. You're at the office when I leave and when I come in. But that might just be to cover for the fact that no one can ever find you. Except Abby that is."

"What?" He asked, genuinely surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"You two are the new IT team. Remember when that used to be us?" Lois joked, wiping off sauce from her chin, looking down at her blouse to make sure that none landed there.

"I'm sure Perry's just pairing us because she needed someone to take her around Metropolis." He grinned. "Besides, while I was gone you've gotten so big you don't need a partner."

"Truthfully, it was hard to deal with a partner after you left. You crawled under my skin Smallville, and no one could get on my nerves like you did. Besides, most of the people Perry thought would be good all had something to prove. I needed someone who would just do their job." He nodded and found his appetite return. "So, have you met anyone new?" The fork clattered back to the table, hunger walking out the door.

Realizing it was futile to try and pretend, Clark pushed his plate away. "No. I'm still married to my work." He smiled tightly, itching to tell her everything. Watching her brown head bent over the plate he smiled and even opened his mouth to say what he's wanted to say the moment he saved her for the first time… but it wasn't responsible to put her into more danger.

"Well, take it from me; let your work be the mistress. You should get out there and meet someone. I'm sure that Polly Ann from the farm is around here somewhere… just getting off of the bus, needing someone to show her around the great big city…" She laughed, and Clark shrugged. _That wasn't really funny the first time you said it, a long time ago._ Humoring her, he chuckled.

"That'd be swell."

"I will never get used to that…" Lois looked down and pulled her cell phone from the clip on her waist. "Hello?" She said as she held up her finger. "Hi sweetie. I'm eating lunch with Clark down at that restaurant around the corner from the office. The Thai one… yeah, I know. I told him so." She laughed and threw her napkin down on the plate. "Yes, I'll be right there." Snapping the phone closed, Lois gathered her things and looked back at Clark. "My story might have blown wide open. That was Richard. I'll see you at the Planet, okay?"

"Sure!" Cursing the real squeak that came out in his voice when he was dealing with Lois, he watched her walk out of the restaurant, already calling Richard back. Looking down at his barely touched plate, he looked around and almost literally inhaled his food. "Check please."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Richard looked at the clock and knocked on his window, Lois automatically looking up and over towards him. Tapping his watch she waved and stood, knowing that mean that it was Jason's pick up time. They really did need to find some sort of afterschool childcare… it couldn't be good to have such an inquisitive child around a bunch of hardnosed reporters. He smiled as his mind drifted across the two reporters in particular that had taken a liking to him, and he vice versa.

Abby wasn't at her desk, which at this time of the day was kind of unusual. Kent was at his though, typing along on the article that was due in less than five minutes. In the span of time that Richard's known that man, he came to find out why Clark was known (behind his back of course) as Mr. Deadline. You wouldn't be able to find him all day, but they all knew that his articles were always on time. His foot came across the drawing paper that Jason always left around his desk… and Richard sighed as he realized there had to be at least ten crayons underneath his desk… and on the sofa right in front of the window…

Picking up the various pictures of sky with clouds in them, the prerequisite pictures of Superman in many forms, something shiny tumbled out of the stack to roll again under his desk. Bending down, the light of the afternoon sun caught the gem and he stopped. It was an engagement ring.

Lois looked down at her watch as the elevator opened. Two hours and she was packing it in, and going home with her men to the bed that had been calling for some time. It was pretty quiet, with quite a few people having already left on account of it being a slow news day. The only people left seemed to be Clark, Perry, and Richard… who was pacing in his office. "Sweetie, why don't you go to the board room, and start your homework, okay?"

"Can I say hi to Mr. Clark first?"

"Sure. Just make sure you don't bother him. He's probably hard…" She trailed off as Jason ran towards what seemed to be his almost favorite person in the world besides Superman. Lois put her and Jason's things down at the desk and walked into her fiancé's. "What's wrong?"

He held up a diamond ring and she blinked. "What's that?" She asked, closing the door and taking it from him. It was a large stone, with a specially made band that looked to be delicate leaves made of platinum. "Wow…"

"I found it with Jason's drawings." Richard frowned. "What was he doing with it?"

"You don't really think he took it, do you?" Lois scoffed, admiring the light in the stone. "This is at least a fifty thousand dollar ring."

"I know, that's what worries me. He didn't find it in the street, because neither of us let him pick anything up. So where could he have gotten it?"He took it back and frowned. "And why does it look familiar?"

"I was just thinking that…"

"You don't think that… that _Superman_ _could have given it to him_?" Richard asked lowly. Lois looked at him and really did laugh.

"Come on, for what? This is an engagement ring." They both turned as Jimmy knocked on the door.

"Come in." Richard waved, and the photographer dropped off a folder.

"I was almost home when I realized you were going to need these to get them to print." He looked at the ring in Lois' hand. "What are you doing with Abby's ring?"

"This is Abby's ring? I just found it." Richard took it from Lois and looked at it again. "Why hasn't she said she it was missing?"

"I don't know, but she's been upset all day." Jimmy shrugged.

"She has?" Lois asked, trying to remember anything outside of the press conference that she covered earlier about an opening of a new hospital with a controversial new cancer procedure. When she was consumed by a story, she could ignore a flash flood. "Where is she now?" She asked trying to keep the guilt out of her voice.

Jimmy closed his eyes briefly before shaking his head. "I've got nothing. But her coat is still at her desk, so she's around here." Jason opened the door and stuck his head in.

"She's in the closet!" He smiled. "She must be playing hide and go seek!" Lois took the ring back and walked past Jason to the supply closet. When she opened the door, she didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't Abby standing there wiping her eyes.

"Abby! What's wrong?" Lois closed the door behind her. "Why are you in here crying?"

"Because I got strange looks in the bathroom." She laughed slightly, sniffing.

"What happened? Did Perry yell at you?" Lois wasn't very good at comforting anyone except Jason or Richard, so she felt woefully out of her element here, but she would try.

Abby laughed again. "No. It's Derek."

"Is that why my son had your extremely expensive ring lumped in with his drawing?"

"I'm sorry. In a fit of rage I gave it to him. At least someone should enjoy the damn thing." Lois shook her head and gave it back to her.

"He can't have this. I'm sorry about Derek. What happened?"

Abby took a shuddering breath and shrugged. "What I was too blind to see before in Gotham I guess. He loves his job, he loves _his _hospital, and his friends… he wasn't going move. I realize that now."

"Well, maybe you can work it out. I know at least four bicoastal couples. They just make it work. If you truly love him, it's not going to be difficult to make accommodations."

"I have. Many… accommodations over the years. I wanted to make the move to Metropolis and he agreed. Then he asked me to marry him. Now they've given him a huge promotion. He would be head of Oncology there… but if he were to move, he would remain in the position he's in now. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Abby shook her head and walked around Lois, running out of the office and to the elevator.

Lois sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she came out and almost ran into Clark. "Smallville, watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry Lois, but what's wrong with Abby?"

"It's complicated, and if she wants you to know, she'll tell you." He nodded as she walked off, watching Abby get onto the elevator and taking it up to the roof. Smiling, he took a look around and slipped out of the door.

> > > > >

Abby screamed into the air, bellowing out the anger she felt over the last couple of weeks that built up slowly but surely. Rearing back she threw the ring over the side of the roof, feeling a sense of euphoria when she couldn't see it anymore. "I'm sure you'll want to do something other than that with this." The voice behind her caused her to jump a foot into the air, turning around and almost collapsing.

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry." Superman landed on the roof and handed it to her. "That's a little too expensive to throw just anywhere." She shrugged.

"I don't care."

"You might eventually."

"Why are you here?" He was taken aback. Most people wanted him around.

"Because you screamed." Abby had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. That's the way I let out steam. I didn't mean to call in a false alarm."

"No problem."

"And I wanted to thank you for saving Jason and me." She shrugged. "I was a little out of it that day."

"You took a pretty good knock to you head, so I'm not surprised." He smiled back, feeling a rush of affection for her.

"Well… I'm sure you have a lot of people to rescue, so I'll let you get to it."

"… Okay. I'll see you around."

"I'm sure you will." Abby turned away first, and Superman thought for a moment before flying off. The door behind her opened and she smiled as Clark adjusted his glasses in the afternoon light. "Clark, what are you doing out here?"

"It got a little stuffy in the office." He said, corrected his tie and coming to stand beside her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"If you want to talk, I'm here." Abby looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you. You don't know how much you mean to me." Clark's eyebrow rose at the comment. "I mean, you don't know how much _that _means to me." She closed her eyes and leaned against the ledge. "This week has been one big headache."

"That's understandable."

"That's because you're an understanding type of guy." Abby nudged him and he laughed.

"Seriously, if you ever want to talk, you know, we could go and get something to eat and talk." Clark offered.

"Hanging with you is going to ruin my figure."

"Highly doubtful." They both laughed, and he felt a lot better for slowing down her heart rate.

> > > > >

> > > > >

It was the quintessential early winter evening, and he enjoyed the looks he received while he jogged slowly with his dog. The dog was trained to stay exactly two paces in front of him, a perfectly friendly black Labrador. His eyes scanned the park, taking in the sights. He didn't come here often because most of the women wouldn't take the time to talk to him, being mostly career driven women who forgot they were supposed to live lives outside of the office.

Many a pretty lady was out today… the air crisp and clean to the point where you could forget you lived in a smog filled city. The sun was a beautiful golden orb in a cornflower blue sky… He stopped as a woman passed him on his left with her own dog riding in her hunter green leather handbag. Their eyes connected, and while she smiled shyly there was a hint of sadness about her… He stopped and turned around, jogging to catch up. "Hi." He said easily. "I had to come back to tell you that you're absolutely beautiful."

"Really?" She asked, dabbing her eyes and sniffing. "I'm sorry; I'm kind of going through something."

"I didn't mean to intrude…. I just wanted to say that."

"Oh no, you're not intruding. I'm Sarah."

"Hello Sarah. I'm Daniel."

"Nice to meet you." She laughed, and Daniel even thought her laugh was beautiful. Her skin was a very fine porcelain color, meaning that the fire color her hair wore was probably natural.

"I don't mean to intrude on your grief, but what caused you to cry?" Sarah shrugged.

"I've just had a pretty bad breakup. An office romance at that. I was so stupid."

"I don't think you are. You're not going to be able to deny the heart what it wants. But if I may be so bold, why are you wasting tears on someone who obviously doesn't deserve it? Why don't we go out to dinner tonight? I know a beautiful place that will make you forget all your woes. The tiramisu is to die for."

"I don't usually do this…" She looked down at her coat, belting it tighter against the crisp breeze.

"So break tradition. You've been liberated, come with me and have some fun." Sarah looked at him. His enthusiasm was infectious.

"Okay, that sounds fun."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Lois looked over her shoulder as she brushed her hair, watching Richard tiredly taking off his shirt and pants. "Long day, wasn't it?" She asked, putting the brush down and yawning.

"Yeah. It's been so busy as of late… I don't know how we're going to keep up." He yawned too, scratching his head and looking around. "I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Jason gets that from you." Lois laughed and stopped. "I mean…"

"Lois, Jason is still my son, no matter who his father is." She stood and nodded seriously.

"I have never thought of him as not your child. I swear the hardest thing I had to do was to tell you he wasn't your biological son." Richard pulled her into his arms, enjoying the warmth between them. He couldn't lie, the past year had to be the most trying of his life, fighting a one sided war for the woman he loved. If the other participant in the battle didn't have the level of grace that he did… this moment wouldn't be possible. "I love you Richard, with all my heart." Lois' sediment was slightly muffled, but he heard it anyway.

"I know. I love you too." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I finally picked out my flowers."

"For what?"

"My bouquet. I can't just walk down the isle with any old flowers. Besides, Jason's allergic to half of them." They laughed and closed the door, not realizing that Jason was sitting on the stairs, sort of listening. He wasn't really trying, but it was like they were speaking with him in the room. Going to his room and closing the door, the voices only became slightly quieter.

Jason whimpered, looking for something to distract him. Going to his Lego bucket, he searched around for his favorite guy, but couldn't find him. After ten minutes he remembered sending him on a mission under the bed. Smiling; the turned and knelt down, trying to feel around for the spaceman. All he felt was the perfectly clean carpet that his mother was always sure to vacuum under every day, because he was allergic to dust.

She must have pushed it further under the bed. Without thinking Jason grabbed the post and lifted… and continued until the bed was a foot in the air. His eyes widened and he didn't know what to do. Before he could call for his mom a hand held the bed while the other took his and led him away. Superman gently rested the bed back onto the floor, and he sighed and looked at Jason, who was looking slightly weirded out, and yet excited. _Well goodness gracious… this is actually happening… _

_ > > > > >_

_ > > > > >_

"You have been distracted for the past couple of days."

"I know. It's been busy at the Planet, hasn't it?"

"Not so much that you can forget to eat lunch for a week… and yet all you do is sit there and pitter patter at your computer and stare at the screen." Clark shrugged.

"What, are you watching me?" He half kidded. As of late it was hard to keep his thoughts contained. Life was about to get very difficult and extremely complicated very shortly.

"Sort of." Abby smiled and pushed some of his files out of the way and perched on his desk. "Do you want to talk?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, but I'm there." Clark sighed and looked up at her. _Okay Abby, Jason is my son, and now he's exhibiting some of my…stronger tendencies and I don't know how I'll be able to be there for me without telling Lois and Richard that I'm Superman. I don't think they'll take it as well as I hope, and I might be lucky to even get a glimpse of my son afterwards…_

"Thanks, but it's kind of complicated."

"It's always going to be complicated. Let me ask you, have you eaten anything today?" He thought back to his morning. A tornado in Kansas, a block wide fire in Madrid, and a botched demolition in Germany. Nope, no breakfast…

"Can't say that I have."

"Then why don't you take a lunch break."

"That actually sounds good." She nodded and hopped down.

"Then I'll join you at the elevator." Clark picked up his jacket and frowned as something came across his hearing. Crap. Jimmy walked past him and he reached out and grabbed his shoulder gently. "Jimmy!"

"Clark! What's up?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder slightly.

"I need you to tell Abby that I have an errand that I need to run, and I will meet her at the restaurant." The photographer nodded and watched Clark jog out of the door. Abby walked up behind him, buttoning her blazer as they both watched him leave. "You heard that right?" He asked, glancing at the look on her face. She wouldn't be the first person he's blown off or canceled on, and more than likely not the last.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes and walked at a more sedate pace out of the office, a weird look in her eye. "But exactly how does he plan on meeting me there when he doesn't know what restaurant I'll be at?"

> > > > >

Clark adjusted his tie as he swept through the door of some restaurant that he hadn't been to before, and the only reason why he was there now was because halfway back to the Planet he realized that he hadn't asked Abby what restaurant she wanted to go to. Then he wasted four minutes searching for her throughout the eateries housed within five square blocks from the office. When he found her head bent over a file, he ducked into an alley after retrieving his clothes and changing quickly, walking out as if he were normal. If only…

"Hi, sorry I'm late." He stammered, pushing his glasses up and realized that his heart wasn't in it today. Abby looked up at him and gave a halfhearted smile.

"It's amazing."

"What is?"

"I didn't tell you what restaurant I was going to."

"You told Jimmy."

"No, I'm sure I didn't." Clark sighed and thought quickly.

"Well, if you didn't… how would I know where you were?" She opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Whatever. Look, while you've been in lala land for the past couple of days, I've been researching the last day of each of the women that died. What I can't find is any type of similarities." He took the file, which grew almost on a daily basis, and frowned.

"Not a single similarity?"

"Nope."

"You sound like Jason." Clark kidded.

"Yep." She leaned closer. "What if we can't find anything different than the Police? Since we've taken the story, this madman is still killing. He's smart enough to stay under the radar, but the added press coverage still hasn't slowed him down. Perry's talking about putting of any more printing until he's caught, because we might stir up the public."

"Maybe, but we need to make sure that all single women are on the alert. They could be a potential target, since there doesn't seem to be any sort of _type _that he likes." For right now he didn't want to talk shop, he just wanted to exist where everything he came across at the planet didn't mean it was something he missed as Superman.

Abby looked at him and handed him the menu. "Why don't we order?"

"You waited for me?" He looked up in surprise.

"Of course."

"Gee… you didn't have to do that."

"When someone invites someone out to lunch, it generally means they'll wait for them."

"Gotcha." Clark buried his nose and smile into the menu, but he didn't really need it, based on the smells emanating from the kitchen, his stomach decided for him. A pretty waitress came with a smile and a pad just in time, and they spent a moment ordering. He nodded to himself, finally something normal.

"So, Kent."

"Yes, Daniels?" She cracked up.

"What has you preoccupied for the past couple of days?" Abby twisted the drink in her hands, the clink of the ice relaxing, but when she looked up she noticed Clark was wincing. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I have sensitive ears."

"I believe it. So, what was it?"

"What was what?"

"What was it that was keeping you preoccupied for the past few days?"

"It's complicated."

"People always say that." He looked at her and smiled.

"Trust me, this is seriously complicated."

"Trust me; I'm sure I can wrap my puny brain around it." Clark smiled slightly. How many times had he wondered what it would be like for someone to ask him what was troubling him? Someone who wanted him to open up?

"I'm sure you could… but it's not really my problem. I mean, it's a friend's problem." He clarified, and Abby's eyebrow rose.

"Well then. You can't betray a friend's trust. But let me tell you something, don't let your friend's problems become your own. You're such a great guy; you take on other people's problems. I told you when I first met you that I could see the weight of the world on your shoulders. The same is still true."

"Well, you know me…" Clark finished lamely.

"Trying to at least." He looked up just as the food arrived, thankful for the diversion.

> > > > >

Lois looked up and blinked to make sure that what she was seeing was real. "Uh… what did you say?" She said again, not trusting her ears at all.

"Clark Kent. I was told his desk was around here somewhere, but I can't navigate the canyons of paper." The tall man chuckled slightly, holding out his hand. "Bruce Wayne."

"I know who you are. I've covered you a few times." She stood and held out her hand.

"That's right. I usually pride myself on never forgetting a face, but forgive me; I've been around the world in eighty hours."

"I'm sure. Did you say Clark Kent?"

"I sure did." Bruce looked around. "Where is he?"

"Uh… how do the two of you know each other?" Other people were starting to stare, Lois included.

"You are inquisitive." Was all he said, still glancing around the room.

"To a fault. Reporter." She pointed at herself with a hapless laugh.

"Mommy, who's he?" They both looked down at Jason, who Bruce frowned at briefly before kneeling on one knee and extending his hand.

"Bruce Wayne, at your service." The tyke giggled slightly.

"At my service? I don't think so." Lois' eyes widened as she nudged her son.

"Behave Jason."

"Yes mom." He wandered off and Bruce stood and straightened his jacket.

"Well, it seems that he's not here. Could you give a message that I came by?"

"Was he expecting you?" _And if he was, I am going to kill him for not telling me! _

"No, not really." The elevator dinged and they both turned to the entrance, where Clark and Abby came out of the elevator, laughing at some joke. "Ah. No wonder. If you'll excuse me." Lois stared after the Prince of Gotham and scratched her head.

"Lois, what's going on?" Jimmy asked, snapping pictures of Wayne meeting Clark and Abby just outside the bullpen's doors.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Perhaps there's more to Clark than meets the eye." Jimmy shrugged and wandered off, leaving her to her best to watch.

> > > > >

"What are you doing here?" Clark was very much so taken aback, and the question was out before he realized. Abby disengaged her arm from his and held out her hand.

"Mr. Wayne, nice to see you again."

"Daniels. Still won't take my offer?" He asked, enjoying the slight discomfort on her face. Clark look back and forth between the two of them and frowned.

"Sorry, can't do it." She turned back to Clark. "I'll be at my desk." Throwing them both a smile, she left them alone and Bruce chuckled.

"What was that all about?" Clark dropped his perky voice and crossed his arms, trying not to seem defensive.

"I asked her back to the Inquisitor for double her salary here."

"And she refused?"

"She said she had her own reasons." Bruce shrugged. "So, I came to see how you were doing."

"How I was _doing_?" Clark was a little incredulous. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Well, in a second you could be."

"That was creepy. I am going to be in town for a few days, and I wanted to know if you wanted to talk about your serial killer case. I have some good leads from Gotham that might help."

"Why don't the police have them? From what I understand your Commissioner is a fair-minded man who understands that most of the criminals that are locked up are due to your detective work."

"While that's true, the evidence that I've collected was obtained by technology that hasn't been introduced on the market, and therefore inadmissible."

"Ah."

"Yes. People just take you at your word if you say you saw something. Me… it's a little difficult." Bruce watched Clark continuously glance into the office, from where they were getting lots of stares and glances of their own. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, you're causing undue attention."

"So?"

"So, my disguise depends on not attracting attention."

"Clark, you're a six foot four man with an obviously athletic build. Regardless, you're going to stand out." Bruce raised his hands and laughed. "Besides, you should be used to it."

"You hide in plain sight, that's fine for you."

"Well, if you wore a mask…" He whispered, shrugging. Clark shook his head. It was bizarre, this man standing in front of him. It was as if someone had switched a different personality on. This was playboy Bruce Wayne. Happy go lucky with his mountains of money.

"I will not wear a mask, and we're not going to talk about this here." Clark was an immoveable rock, and that seemed to amuse the man before him even more.

"Okay, have it your way. What are you doing tonight?"

"Well… you know."

"Right. After that?"

"I don't know."

"Good. Come to my penthouse, I have some questions."

"And just like that I'm supposed to jump?"

"I can't make you _do_ anything."

"You're right. You can't."

"Lighten up Kent." Clark shook his head. "Well, my balcony will be open…"

"You're not patrolling Metropolis, are you?"

"No. A little. Maybe."

"Don't." Bruce bristled, and quickly smiled as someone stepped out of the elevator and stopped briefly. Both men retreated to the other side of the doors, and allowed the reporter to walk between them.

"Your city."

"Mmm."

"Well, I'm going to be on my way. I have a ground breaking ceremony to attend in half an hour."

"Then you should go. Traffic is really bad this time of the day." The two men smiled tightly, and Clark pushed off of the wall and went back inside, and as soon as the doors swung open everyone suddenly became busy, and he looked down at the questioning eyes of Lois.

"What was that?"

"That was Bruce Wayne."

"I know, but what was he doing here?"

"He wanted to talk." Clark walked past her, suddenly tired of every single lie in his life.

"About what?" Jimmy joined the two of them at Clark's desk, eagerly anticipating a little office gossip. "I didn't know you knew him!"

"Neither did I. Hiding things from us?" Clark looked briefly at Lois before smiling brightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

> > > > >

> > > > >

_It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. _He looked down at the saw in his hand and was grateful that he sharpened it beforehand. How could he have been so stupid? Taking a breath he continued sawing, relieved when he sawed through the spinal cord. The rest was a breeze.

She was so beautiful, and he asked her to wear green to match her hair. Sarah did it, smilingly and thrilled to be the object of someone's attention. Then it changed. The wistfulness… she actually missed her selfish paramour. How could she! He did what he had to. Why would you lead a man on, when you've… He reached over and grabbed another knife, a slimmer one to slice through the last of the skin and tendons.

Sarah wasn't perfect… which was probably the problem. It's always the problem; the women are always so… flawed. He was doing the world a favor, doing men around the globe a _favor_ and getting rid of these… vixens. They never know what they want, and they made it so that a man tried, when all they wanted; no, all they appreciated was someone who fucked them over and left them high and dry. What happened to a lady appreciating a gentleman?

He watched the blood pour down the funnel, into the large jar he always used to do this. He had to have a collection… He snapped his fingers. Must remember to call the place and order more jars. Can never forget the details… The body would need to be tipped now, to make sure the blood was gone. Couldn't get anything on the car upholstery… Where did he put that tarp?

> > > > >

> > > > >

_It was strange… to be in your body, and no longer have any power over it. The feeling was… beyond upsetting. Abnormal. Especially for him. Ironic, and a bit maddening, to be left with your own thoughts moving a mile a minute, but unable to make any outward sign that you've heard everything that goes on around you._

_After he woke up, it was torture. Taking the first move in over three days… almost didn't happen. Of course it had to be a cloudy day when he had to climb through the air like molasses. The sun allowed him to feel again… which was a blessing and a curse. He had a son. His son, his beautiful son came to see him, and it was his kiss that more than anything pushed him to wake up. Half of his mind told him he wanted a break. Superman wanted to rest. A rest from feeling guilty about everything, every screw up, every misstep and happenstance that he hadn't been able to avoid or salvage._

_But Clark had a son. Superman had a son. A son that will need answers, and be looked after… As the clouds dissipated and the warm sun enveloped him the weariness lessened, but the resolve was back. There was nothing that could keep him from his son now…_

Sometimes he didn't have dreams. Clark sat forward and wondered how long the same recollection of those few days would plague his nights. After saving a boat that capsized in the Atlantic, he came home and after scanning the span of his hearing for anything he would have to handle… solitude was something he cherished and cursed. Left with nothing to do but sleep, Clark would sometimes dream, other times random memories would bubble to the surface and it was as if he were reliving them…

Pulling on clothes, Clark realized that not only was sleep unnecessary tonight, but it was also impossible. Might as well do some work, or thoughts would think themselves…

>

"And here I was, thinking that you weren't coming." Bruce smiled over his glass of wine, watching Clark land in the ornate garden on his balcony.

> > > > >

> > > > >

Jason swiveled the chair around in front of his mom's desk, watching intently at the busy workers around him. The adults that worked with his mother didn't pay much attention to him unless he was in their way. He couldn't help that he wanted to see what everyone was doing. They went about their jobs as if it were the most important thing in the world, mommy included. But at least she spared him a few minutes to make sure he wasn't bored.

With that thought Jason watched his mother in his Uncle Perry's office, yelling about a story she was working on. Boring… One more spin, and then he'd run over to his Daddy's office and close the door to see if the sounds would be quieter then. It wasn't too bad, but the loudness came and went when it wanted to.

Jason twirled again, and watched the doors open, his Aunt Abby walking through the door with her long hair down and blowing around her face from the wind of the door, and through the black strands he could see she had been crying. Especially since her jacket wasn't buttoned right and she didn't notice.

Twirl…

Twirl…

Twirl…The chair stopped abruptly and he fell against the back, looking up into his mother's eyes. "Jason, I'm going to need you to find something to do with your father, okay? I'm kind of busy right now, and if we're going to stop by the video store to get your DVD, then we're going to have to let me do my work now."

"Okay, sorry."

"It's okay. Mommy just needs to hurry up before she has to ring your uncle's neck." Lois smiled and playfully shoved her son out of her chair, pushing his hair behind his ear and he found himself in the aisle with a new sketch pad and his crayons. It's okay, there were plenty of other people to play with. He walked around the partitions and saw his Dad on the phone, his door closed and a frown on his face. Why not start there?

Jason had to put his stuff down before he could get the doorknob to open. When he finally made it through his dad smiled at him and waved, pointing to the dreaded couch. The same couch he had to sit on when he was in trouble, and he didn't do anything yet so he didn't want to sit on it until he had to.

Walking right back out the door, he sighed and wished he could go to the roof. It was a windy day, and after the vitamins, the replacement inhaler and the windbreaker that was zipped up the collar of his shirt. Why not stay out of everyone's way and draw on the roof? If he went now, they wouldn't notice he was gone for at least a couple of hours, enough time to get quite a few pictures done. Besides, he really wanted to see Finding Nemo, and since he broke his last two copies, renting it was the only way it would be in the house. He would have to be good until then.

Jason looked back at his father, who was furiously scribbling on his note pad, and at his mom, who had her feet up on her desk and using that fake voice she used when she wanted someone to do something they didn't want to do. She'd use that voice on him often, and he really did hate it. Making the final decision, he closed his pad and made sure he had a good handle on his crayons. They were a new pack brought by his other daddy, and they were jungle colors.

Slipping out the door was easy, no one looked down but he was used to it. No one really looked at him if he didn't want them to. The elevator took forever to get to the floor, the lights above the doors blinked until it stopped at the floor. The doors opened and people streamed out, talking so loudly that it blurred together and he had to move aside to avoid being squished.

Just as he stepped one foot into the elevator, someone grabbed his arm, and Jason looked up and up and up into the very blue eyes of his other daddy. Great… "Hi." He said, resigning to the fact that he would have to stay inside for the rest of the day.

"Hello Jason, where are you going?" Clark asked, moving his hand down his son's arm and taking his hand.

"To the roof."

"And what were you going to do on the roof?" Jason shrugged.

"Draw."

"You can do that here."

"It's boring here."

"I know, but it's really not safe for you to go up on the roof by yourself, and I think you know that." Clark sighed and took the little boy to his desk. "You do know that right?"

"Yes. But I was going to be really careful."

"The wind is very strong the higher you go in a building." Jason tried not to be sullen as his dad took off his coat and adjusted his tie. "You could have been blown off of the roof."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. It wasn't as if he wanted to always be in trouble, but that's where he seemed to find himself most days. "Are you mad at me?"

Clark opened his mouth and closed it, looking around before kneeling before his son. "No, no no. Not at all." He took Jason in his arms and gave him a hug. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me."Jason smiled against his neck. "You're going to save me all the time."

"Right. But you can't make my job harder by putting yourself in danger, okay?"

"Right." The tyke nodded and sighed. "But I'm bored."

"Bored? Well what do you want to do?" Clark straightened up and looked down at his drawing tools. "What about drawing in your dad's office?"

"You don't want me here either?"

"Jason, you know that's not true. Would you like to stay here and draw with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, no problem. Um…" He looked around, picking up a few stacks of files from his desk and set them up as a makeshift desk and a smaller stack as the accompanying chair. "How's this?"

It seemed that all Daddies were able to build cool stuff. Jason nodded with approval. "It's great."

"Thanks. Now you sit down, and I'm going to sit down, and we'll all do our work."

"Cool." Jason opened his sketchbook and started with a drawing, allowing Clark to take a drink of his coffee and sit down at his own desk. After while Jason looked up at his father and watched him work. His hands blurred over the keyboard, and on the screen only one red squiggle was under the word, not like Mommy, who always had a lot of red squiggles. Daddy laughed at her, and he's seen his other Dad laugh at her too. She says that her bad spelling isn't her fault, as long as she gets the story.

Jason abandoned his drawing and sighed heavily, causing Clark to stop and look over his shoulder. "What's wrong Jason?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." He went back to finishing his article. Jason went over to his desk and watched his fingers move. Clark watched Jason watch him, smiling briefly as he really kicked up the speed, and Jason laughed as he couldn't see his father's fingers… then the keyboard broke. They both jumped simultaneously, and Jason laughed harder. "You think this is funny?"

"Yes." The small child pushed his chair back and climbed into his lap. "Do you break things a lot?"

"When I'm not careful, and when I try and show off. It always backfires." Clark warned him.

"So you always have to be careful?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, so yes, I have to be extremely careful."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Jimmy smiled as he came up to the two of them. "Here Clark, I have those photos you wanted, and the Chief wants to see you."

"Thanks Jimmy. Jason, if you're going to stay here, then make sure you stay here. If not, I'll take you back to your mother or father. Which is it?" Clark asked as he stood and put his son down on the ground. Jason looked around and shook his head.

"I'll stay here."

"Okay." Jimmy looked up at Clark as they walked away. "What?"

"I didn't know you were so good with children." The photographer shrugged. "I think it will help you land a woman." Clark's eyebrow rose as he watched the man walk back to his desk. He wanted to scream. There was a downside to working with a group of people such as reporters. Very few things actually continue to escape their observation, and it was only a matter of time that someone put two and two together and got five…or worse, ten.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think I have to remind you, if you can't find anything, we move on."

"Chief, we have an obligation to our public to keep them informed!" Abby implored, hastily shifting through the stack of folders on her lap. "I'm sure if we have a little more time we can figure something out!"

"You've had plenty of time." Perry looked at both she and Clark. "I don't want to hear any more whining. The story is on hold for right now, there's just nothing else to go on. Right now I want you to drop everything and head to the shore."

"What's at the shore?" Clark asked, trying to seem engaged while listening in on a hostage situation.

"A woman says that she's located chunks of the continent Superman lifted into the air. I want a statement, and I've already sent Jimmy down to get pictures. I want this for the evening edition, so I expect it finished in two hours. No buts." Dread welled up in Clark's stomach as he looked at Abby, who shrugged and stood, resigned to leaving their story alone. As soon as the doors closed behind them, she turned to him with concern.

"What are we doing looking at a bunch of rocks?" She hissed, rolling her eyes and pushing her hair out of her face. "Why aren't we on the serial killer?"

"Perry will forget about banning us from the story as soon as we finish this article."

"It shouldn't take long."

"No, it shouldn't." _All I have to do is figure out how to develop an immunity to the kryptonite before we get to the rocks, so you don't figure out I'm Superman, and everything is hunky dory. Other than the fact that it's going to be impossible for me to get within five feet of those rocks and not pass out…_

"Good. I'll meet you at the elevator." They parted ways and Clark found himself smiling at Jason, who resumed coloring his picture with such concentration his tongue was sticking out. "Almost done?"

"Nope. I have to go get my other crayons."

"I've got to go for a while." Clark reluctantly picked up his jacket, really not wanting to leave the office.

"Okay."

"You're going to go and draw with your mother?"

"No."

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jason looked up with slight annoyance before reaching for his yellow crayon. "I'll sit here, and not move." He said as if he's been asked to promise this before.

"Uh… okay. See you later." Jason shook his hair out of his eyes and watched his father leave the office.

> > > > >

> > > > >

"You're not too thrilled with this assignment either, are you?" Abby asked as she attempted to straighten up her hair. Clark blew the long strands out of his face and shrugged.

"Not really."

"Yeah. I feel like a damn failure for not spotting any clues to this stupid killer." She looked out the window as the scenery passed by. The back of the cab was cramped with her, her pocketbook and Clark. Actually Clark took up most of the space.

"We'll figure it out, I'm sure of it. Like I said, the Chief really doesn't care what we do if finish the articles he gives us." Okay, panic was really starting to set in. What in the world was he going to do without giving himself away?

"I'm not dressed for the beach." Abby looked down and groaned, unbuttoning her jacket and rebuttoning it. "How long was that going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He looked at her with a blank look on his face, and she shook her head.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Okay." Clark looked at her as she stared out of the window. "How's your car?"

"It's going to take a moment to fix, so I'm stuck to the taxis for a while. That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"And how are you doing?" Abby shrugged and didn't look at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think that is the last thing I want to do about it, the first forgetting all about it." She smiled a bright fake smile.

"Okay…"

> > > > >

"Clark, could I borrow… Jason? That's where you've been. I thought it was a bit too quiet around here." Lois put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Clark said I could color here, and I wasn't bothering him. He said I wasn't." Jason defended himself, not wanting to leave.

"Well, where is he?"

"He left."

"Oh. Don't touch anything." She said, rooting around his desk for the stapler.

"Are you touching something?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Hush." Lois smiled to herself as she stapled a few documents and looked down at the broken keyboard in front of the monitor. "What happened here?" Jason looked up and shrugged.

"Something dropped on it."

"Something dropped? What?" Jason shrugged again. "Really…" She picked up the broken pieces and stared. "He's such a klutz…I'll be at my desk when you're ready for lunch."

"Okay."

> > > > >

> > > > >

"We're not dressed for beach walking." Abby groaned again as she sank into the sand with her pumps. "If I had realized we were going to be out in the field, I would have dressed for the occasion."

"Well, let's make the best of it; at least it's not as cold as it could have been." Clark shrugged and realized the overcast sky was a sure sign that winter would be coming a little earlier this year. "There's Jimmy."

The photographer waved, next to a beach house with a small crowd in front of it. There was a sign, and Clark frowned as he read the words. "Are you serious?" Abby asked, smirking. "Does Superman get a cut of the profits?" She asked as they made their way over.

"No, and he wouldn't want them." The sign read 'Come see the rocks from the continent that Superman launched into space! Admission 10 dollars' "This is what the Chief wanted us to cover? Someone selling views of pieces of the continent?"

"That was about a year ago, what's to say these are genuine?" Abby smiled as Jimmy jogged over.

"Hi Clark, Abby. I've already got some great pictures." He said, looking over his shoulder. "People really want to see what Superman sacrificed for."

"Jimmy, the chances of those rocks actually being parts of the continent are slim to none." Clark fidgeted, hoping against hope that he was right.

"You look at them, and tell me what you think. I'm going to get these photos to the Planet." He waved and made his way back to his car.

Abby picked up a rock and looked at it critically. "How do you know what this is? It's a rock; it looks like any rock you can find in the park." It was snatched out of her hand and placed back in the collector's box.

"It's not."

"How do you know?" Clark tried to stay in one place since he'd already broke a vase and tripped over a tool box left on the floor of the garage.

"I'm a geologist at Metropolis University. The rocks were compared to a sample recovered while Superman was in a coma. They're identical." He looked up from his notes, trying to quell his alarm.

"Did they find anything else?" Abby looked over at him curiously. There was tightness to his voice she couldn't place. Why was he so worked up?

"That falls under my confidentiality agreement. I can't comment on that."

"So why are you selling admission?" The good Dr. Bern wasn't far from drop dead gorgeous, so it couldn't be for attention; the beach house had to be expensive, along with the furnishings ruled out financial need… it didn't add up.

"This is a great opportunity! And I could make some money on it. I've already made two grand and I'm booked up until the end of the month." He smiled. "Fame. When my paper hits the scientific community, it will advance everything we know about crystals and how we use them, how we expect them to react. And I will be the foremost geologist in the world."

"Based on that?" Clark looked up at Abby's comment. The tone of the man's voice, the smug smile… something else was coming.

"Of course not. But I'm not showing the two of you! You're reporters, and will probably have it confiscated."

"Dr. Bern, please. I'm not here to turn you in. I'm just curious." Clark winced as he realized that came out sharper than he intended.

"Alright, fine. Everyone will find out sooner or later." He walked over to the shelf on the far side of the garage and pulled down a small lock box. Clark lowered his glasses and tried to glance into it, but the box was lined with lead, and before he could even step away Dr. Bern opened the box and his nerves were on fire.

Abby leaned over the rock, appraising it. "I've never seen kryptonite in person before. I thought it would be more impressive if Superman's as strong as they say."

"I think examining this specimen more will give us unprecedented information into the genetic makeup of Superman, and if we're able to understand everything we find, we might be able to reverse engineer the abilities he has."

"And who would decide who gets to have those abilities?" She asked, unsettled with what she saw down the line if anyone were able to do that.

"I don't know, I'll make a fortune and retire at forty." He nodded and closed the box. "You're awfully quiet Mr. Kent, don't you have any questions?" Dr. Bern and Abby turned to find Clark not there. "Where did he go?"

"I think he went outside. Thank you for your time, the Daily Planet appreciates you granting us an interview."

"You just make sure that your paper runs the picture that captures my best side." He said seriously. Abby looked at him briefly before walking away. She found Clark walking away from the beach house, towards the city.

"Clark! Clark!" He turned after deciding he had put enough distance between him and the kryptonite. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel well." He stammered, old feelings washing over him not unlike the waves pounding the shore. "I'm sorry if I left you."

"You definitely left me, but it's no problem. The doctor was just money grubbing. I can't believe you got him to shut the "museum" down while we took a look. That was smart."

"Just doing my job." Abby struggled to keep up in the sand, but she noticed the hard look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You keep saying that, and I still don't believe it."

"I just don't like the ocean." The excuse was lame at best, and he wished he could think of something better, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Ah. You are from the Midwest. Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Abby smacked her head theatrically, still glaring at Clark. "If you don't want to tell me, fine."

"Okay."

"No, it's not okay." She looked down at her bag as her phone went on. "Hold on." He stopped as she leaned against him to take off her shoes and pull the phone out of her purse. "Hello? Mom! No, I am happy to hear from you." Clark disengaged his arm and lagged behind, trying to give her privacy, but he couldn't help but hear the conversation as Abby became agitated. "Yes, he called, and I hung up. I don't want to talk to him right now. If he knew what was good for him, he'd leave me alone for a while. Yes, I still have the ring; no I'm not giving it back. I shouldn't have to. I'm not being petty!"

Clark smiled and took a glance over his shoulder. Dr. Bern was standing before a small crowd, oblivious to anything around him but his "public". Pulling down his glasses, he used his x-ray vision to find the locked box… and then a very thin laser and a few seconds later he ran to catch up.

Abby glanced over at him as she hung up the phone. "Do you love your mother?"

"Of course!" he replied, surprised.

"I love my mother too. I just can't stand her."

"I'm sorry. I love spending time with mine."

"Of course you do, your mother is perfect." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry; I'm not trying to insult your mother. I'm trying to insult mine."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"No, she wanted me to get married at twenty five. She got married at twenty five, and her mother got married at twenty five. She thinks I'm a failure." Clark was at a loss at what to say to that comment and decided that silence was better while his friend blew off steam. "I'm sorry, I'm just so upset." Abby smiled halfheartedly as they made it up to the road and she put her shoes back on. "And never again three inch heels in sand."

"That probably would be a good idea." She stuck out her tongue and flagged down a taxi.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know." _I'm going home, where I'll be interrupted from doing nothing by someone or something needing to be rescued, and when I get back I'll pretend that I'm having a normal evening. A normal, boring evening by myself. _"Why?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Really?"

"Of course. I have been itching to try out a recipe, and it's also to show I really appreciate you indulging me while I'm sorting out my life." She smiled and wiped some sand off of his jacket. He looked down at her and blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The cabbie beeped his horn, breaking the spell between the two of them. "I think we should get back to the office." Clark cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"Of course."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Jason was eating lunch when he watched his father walk in with Aunt Abby. She looked happier, and so did his father. Good. He didn't know how long that would last with the man sitting at Aunt Abby's desk. "Mommy?"

"Hmm?" She asked, typing out an article.

"Aunt Abby is back." Lois jumped up and pulled off her glasses, wincing as she realized she wanted to keep an eye out on the door so she could intercept her friend. Pulling her shoes back on she walked over towards the door and slipped her arm through Abby's.

"Hi, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, not waiting for a response before pushing over to the supply closet.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Abby pulled her arm away, looking at Lois as if she were crazy.

"I'm trying to warn you. Derek is here."

"Derek? My Derek?" She shook her head. "That's impossible. He never does anything before thinking it over, planning for it, or calling first. What?"

"He came to the Planet, asked for you and Perry sent him to the waiting area. He overheard Richard and I talking about you and he asked where you worked… Perry overheard and he introduced himself, and he told Derek he could wait at your desk, since he was your fiancé."

"Oh, did he… I will have to have a little talk with Mr. White, won't I?" Abby ground the words out, rubbing her temples. "I don't want to do this here."

"I'll call security." Lois offered, secretly pleased to be able to do so. Abby really became a friend since she moved, and she didn't want to stand for anything that would make her unhappy.

"No! Please. I can't create a scene. I'll just send him away." Abby smoothed her hair and checked her jacket and skirt for sand. "How do I look?"

"Fine."

"Good." She opened the door and took a deep breath before catching Clark's eyes at his desk. Smiling tightly Abby walked to her desk and tried not to frown. "Hello Derek."

"Abigail, hello. I've been trying to reach you for a while." His deep voice carried without assistance, and various women looked up, trying to catch the owner of the voice.

"I know, I haven't been answering my phone. What's the big deal? Why are you here?"

Derek smiled and looked around briefly. "Why don't we do this somewhere else? Perhaps my hotel room?"

Abby shook her head. "No, you decided to come here, so why don't we do this now?"

"We will not cause a scene, will we? I don't want to tarnish your working relationship with these… people." He leaned in and brushed back a lock of hair. "You know I like it better with your hair up. It's more professional."

Abby found herself in that place she swore she wouldn't go back to. Anxiety made her hand shake as she put her handbag down and slipped out of her blazer. "Derek, why are you here?"

"You're not glad to see me?"

"We had words last time we spoke, or do you remember?" She asked sweetly, nervously adjusting her desk.

"Yes, I do, and I need to talk to you about that. Why throw away a relationship for a petty argument? It can be resolved, every disagreement can be resolved." He sighed and gently pulled her towards him. "Have dinner with me."

"I have plans tonight. Work." She said quickly, not looking him in the eye. Derek nodded and let her go.

"I'm sure. I guess I can't ask you to drop everything since I've arrived… although I can't say I'm not disappointed." Derek picked up his coat and kissed her on the cheek. "Perhaps I can ask for a moment of your time tomorrow?" He whispered in her ear, and Abby tried not to react.

"…sure…"

"Until then Abigail." She watched him walk out of the bullpen, and collapsed quietly into her chair.

"Oh god…"

"Something wrong?" Clark asked as he watched Derek wait for the elevator. Not once did he look back.

"I'm fine."

"You're shaking."

"I'm slightly upset." Abby sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You don't have to meet with him." She looked up at him curiously.

"How do you know that's what he asked me?" Clark sputtered slightly.

"It stands to reason he would want to get you back. He didn't look like the type who would want to put his business where everyone could see it." He shrugged.

"Well, you're right." Abby groaned. "He always does that." Clark looked down to see Jason standing beside him.

"I don't like him Aunt Abby." He said, shaking his head to emphasize his point. Abby smiled weakly.

"You don't know him." She reminded gently.

"It doesn't matter. I still don't like him." Clark nudged him quickly. It didn't matter that he felt the exact same way. He just had to keep telling himself that.

> > > > >

> > > > >

Daniel laughed and pulled his dog back away from the pond. "I'm sure it's his loss." The vision in red before him shrugged and sighed.

"You're nice to think so. Thank you, I've been in a funk all day."

"For making you smile, do I get a reward?" He asked, really enjoying the way her German Sheppard stayed exactly where she told him to. Discipline was key.

"My name is Komura Lee."

"Come to dinner with me."

"You work fast." She said, pulling her crimson jacket closer as the wind picked up. Her ruby lips complimented her pale complexion.

"Your beauty blinds me, as the finest porcelain dolls from China." Komura blushed and pulled out her card.

"Why not? I could use a pick me up. My boyfriend and I just broke up a few days ago, and I'm looking forward to never looking back."

"Chez Dumont sounds like the place to toast to such an occasion."

"I love that restaurant. What a coincidence!"

"Not a coincidence, but divine intervention." She laughed again as he kissed her hand and his heart leapt.

"If you say so. Call me, okay?"

"With pleasure."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Abby took another swallow of wine and laughed. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am. I had to pick it all up!" Clark chuckled as he pulled the napkin from out of his collar, thankful that Abby suggested it, or half the spaghetti sauce he dropped would now be on his shirt. He was actually enjoying himself. They were only interrupted twice (once a phone call from Abby's mother, and the second he feigned a bathroom break but actually had to put out a fire in California), but once the night became quiet they became quite comfortable around each other.

"You never cease to amaze me Clark." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're one of the kindest people I know, you're modest and you're alone… what's up with that?"

Clark opened his mouth and closed it. "I guess luck of the draw." He supplied lamely.

"Are you gay?"

"…no…"

"Just asking." Abby laughed and stood. "Whoops…" She said as she reached the ground and swayed. "I think I drank too much."

"I agree. Let me help you with that." Clark smiled as he was waved away.

"No. It's not that bad. I'll bring out desert; you go into the living room." She picked up their plates and went into the kitchen. Clark took his glass of wine and wandered into the hall, where Abby had left her cell phone on the table there. It started to ring, and he looked at the caller id. Derek. He pushed a button and it stopped ringing, and he only felt slightly bad about it. "Was that my phone?" She called from the other room.

Clark turned around and shook his head. "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh. Sometimes that happens. I'll swear my phone is ringing and it isn't. Hope you like Cherry pie." Abby teased as she walked past him into the living room.

"Um…" Something in his hearing caught his attention. Doggone it! "I have to step out and make a call, but I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure, but you could always use one of the bedrooms." She offered, walking back past him to retrieve a knife.

"It's okay, I'll step out. See you in a moment."

"Alright."

>

"I will kill everyone in this room if my needs aren't met!" The gunman screamed, eyes wild as his gun hand shook. "I know how to use this!" He turned around to see The Man of Steel standing before him. "Who called you?" He yelled, backing away.

"I don't have time for this. Release the hostages!"

"They're my only-" Superman really really really didn't have time to hear it. He choked off the rest of the sentence and took the gun, walking the man out of the bank and pushing him in front of the line of police.

"Here you go guys, I'm sure you can handle the rest." Before anyone could respond, he flew off into the air.

"Think he has a hot date?" A cop asked, looking at the confused bank robber and back up at his partner.

"Has to be something. Never seen him in such a hurry."

"You've never met him before!"

"You know what I mean."

>

"It was good."

"You ate half the pie."

"I know. I'll buy you a new one."

"Don't you dare, this was an appreciation dinner. You act as if you've never had one before."

"Once; a long time ago."

"Back in Smallville?"

"Yes. A friend of mine appreciated me getting her out of a jam, so she invited me for dinner. It ended up being our first date." Abby smiled and tucked her leg underneath her as she sat sideways on the couch facing Clark, who was so relaxed he had his feet on the coffee table.

"What's her name?"

"Lana Lang."

"Sounds pretty."

"She was very pretty."

"_Sounds_ like the two of you were serious." Clark shrugged before nodding.

"We were."

"Ah."

"Now enough about me, what about you and Derek?"

"Thank you for spoiling the evening."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I'm kidding. I've had too much fun to really get upset now." He turned, mimicking her position.

"Well, what's the story?"

"We met in high school."

"Wow. You two have been together that long?"

"Not quite. We didn't officially start dating until my sophomore year in college. He was so… epic about everything." She rolled her eyes and made big gestures. "I think part of me was attracted to someone with such lofty goals. He said that the two of us could change the world. At that time my major was psychiatry."

"I didn't know you wanted to be a psychologist."

"I didn't. I was going to be a detective like my father, but my mother had a breakdown. She didn't want to lose me like we lost my father." Abby pulled her hair back and sighed. "Derek and I had such a fight over my decision to change my major. He thought I was selling myself short."

"He doesn't like journalists too much, does he?"

"He's just..." She shook her head and laughed. "He's been very supportive, up to a point."

"The point being moving to Metropolis?" Clark guessed.

"That's right. He wanted me to snap out of this phase I was in, concentrate on our impending marriage, the kids that would follow, and being a doctor's wife."

"That sounds a bit…dated."

"If I wasn't going to be a doctor too, then I would be the _perfect_ doctor's wife."

"So why are you meeting him?"

"Because we have over ten years of history together. If I hadn't had cold feet we probably would have been married ages ago."

"Why did you have cold feet?" Abby shrugged.

"I don't even remember now. But lately… it's getting harder and harder to imagine myself as his wife. That's not a good sign."

"As long as you do what you feel is best." She looked at him briefly.

"Do you follow your own advice?"

"What? How is this back on me again?"

"Because you left yourself a target. What do you expect, we both interview people for a living." Clark held up his hands and sighed.

"Fine, fine. What are you referring to?"

"The fact that you're obviously perfectly comfortable with Jason, more so than most people. He adores you and you adore him. Why don't you have a girlfriend, a wife, and kids?"

"Because it wasn't meant to be. I already answered that question."

"No, you gave me that lame excuse. Seriously Clark. I've bared my soul to you; it's only fair you do the same to me." He looked at her and briefly contemplated telling her everything. Yes… everything.

"I had a chance once… and it slipped through my fingers."

"Why did you let it happen?"

"Most of me didn't want to do it. My work always came first and she couldn't handle it. It was causing her pain, and I didn't want to do that." He whispered. "So I made the decision that we would have to end it. Had to have been the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Telling yourself something is over, something that you've worked hard for, longed for… is hard. That took a lot of strength." Abby took his hand. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

Clark looked at the clock and sighed. "It's two in the morning." She looked up at the wall and gasped.

"How did that happen?"

"I guess we were wrapped up in our conversation. I'm going to go." Clark rose, helping Abby off of the couch. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm going to sleep it off." She reassured him as they walked to the door. "I had a nice time; we'll have to do it again."

"Yes, I haven't relaxed like that in quite a long time." Clark leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek, surprised as Abby turned her head and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Clark."

"Goodnight."

> > > >

> > > >

Twirl…

Twirl…

Twirl…

Twirl… Jason rested his chin on the top of his dad's chair, watching the adults around him. People were funny, when they didn't know they were being watched. Four people liked to pick their nose and Mommy said it's a disgusting habit.

Twirl…

Twirl…

Twirl…

Mom was out of the office today, her and Aunt Lucy were at a restaurant, getting 'sister time' as his father explained. He was in his office, reading. He was always reading. At least he could sit wherever he wanted when his mother wasn't here. Climbing up onto his father's desk, he watched Aunt Abby work. She was talking on her cell phone to someone that made her laugh, and she was spinning in her chair as well.

The doors opened and he smiled as his dad walked through. He was also on the phone, walking towards his desk. That meant he would have to climb down soon. Aunt Abby looked up and rolled her eyes, hanging up the phone and standing, pretending to hit his father on the shoulder. Interesting… It was nice to see his father laughing. He didn't do that too much, which was kind of sad. Mommy said that you should laugh, because it keeps you from crying. Whatever that really meant…

Clark smiled at his son as he waved, putting down his jacket and throwing him gently into the air. The squeal of laughter was payment enough, and when Jason came down he threw his arms around his neck and gasped for breath. "Do it again."

"You didn't have enough?" Jason opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and frowned over his shoulder. Now, he could see why. Derek walked through the door, a carton holding four coffees in his hand a smile on his face, with eyes only for Abby.

She hadn't seen him yet, head bent over the desk as she looked over an article due in a couple of days. It really wasn't any of his business that his…friend was being visited by her ex fiancé. Jason squirmed in his arms and he put him down, not really paying attention because he was too busy listening in.

Abby looked up and gasped, dropping her pen on the floor. "Derek!" She hissed, reaching down to pick it up, wishing she could do the same for her mood. "What are you doing here?"

"I seem to recall asking for a moment of your time today." He said patiently, putting down the coffee and pulling her close for a hug. "How was your evening working?"

Abby almost groaned. She didn't like lying, but she didn't… she didn't know what she wanted. "It was fine."

"Interesting. I called, but no one answered."

"You should have called my cell phone. I don't answer my desk phone after eleven."

"I did." Abby shook her head.

"I didn't get the call then. What are you doing in Metropolis?"

"I came to patch things up with you. What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think." He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"You're being dramatic." Abby stepped away, trying not to make a scene.

"I am not. What am I supposed to feel, after you told me you have no interest in moving to Metropolis?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry; you just caught me at a bad time, although that's not an excuse for my horrible behavior." Abby sighed and dropped her arms.

"Derek, what are we doing?"

"I'm trying to make you my wife."

"I love you Derek, I really do, but everything needs to be done your way." She smiled softly. "That can't always work."

"I am just trying to groom you for the great things I know are coming." Derek frowned and looked down at someone pulling on his pant leg. "Why is this child here?" He asked Abby, bewilderment on his face.

"_This child _is named Jason, and he's Lois and Richard's son. Jason sweetie, I'm talking to my friend right now, so why don't you come back later?" She asked, kneeling down and smiling. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to do something fun together."

Jason barely spared her a look. "You're making my Aunt Abby mad." He said, frowning all the way up at Derek.

"Am I now?" He asked, a patronizing tone causing the six year old to blush. "Why don't you go and play somewhere else, where adults aren't talking?" Derek smiled expectantly, but neither he nor Abby was expecting what came next. Jason's foot lashed out and she jumped at the sound of bone breaking. Jason ducked behind Abby as Derek fell to the ground, whimpering in pain and clutching his leg. "My leg! What in the hell did he do!"

Abby picked Jason up, turning to see Clark right behind her. "What happened?" He asked, looking down at Derek without surprise.

"Jason… kicked him." Richard was making his way over as Clark leaned around to her desk and dialed for an ambulance.

"Jason, what has gotten into you? You're not supposed to kick people!" He said, pulling him out of Abby's arms and trying to apologize to Derek, who was hearing none of it.

"That child broke my leg! How did he do that?" He gritted, trying not move his leg. It was already starting to swell through the leg of his pants.

"Calm down Mr. Mathis, the ambulance is on its way." Clark suddenly had a headache. His son just broke someone's leg. How does a parent handle that? He looked over at Jason, his face buried against Richard's neck as he calmed him down.

> > > > >

"What are we doing here?" Lucy asked as they pulled up to a beachside cottage. Lois glanced at her sister before opening the door.

"None of your business."

"If you don't want to tell me, all you have to do is say so." She leaned over the seat, glaring at her.

"I don't want to tell you."

"So, what are we doing here?" Lois shook her head and pulled off her pumps, throwing them in her bag as she walked down the sandy hill. There was no one around as she knocked on the door, and after five minutes she had to consider the possibility that no one was home. Turning back towards her sister's car, she heard the door open behind her.

"Yes, can I help you?"

She whirled around and smiled. "Dr. Bern, hi. I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet."

"I know who you are. I have a television." He opened the door and smiled. "What can I do for you? Came to see my display?"

"Yes, yes I did. I was told there were crowds here waiting to see it themselves. What happened?" She asked bluntly, following him to his garage.

"I called off the tour for now. The main thing people came for was the kryptonite." Dr. Bern lifted the garage door and walked over to a table that had a misshapen mass in a bucket of water.

"What is that?" Lois asked, unable to identify it at all.

"That was my kryptonite display. I held it in a locked box, and when I came back… it was this. I couldn't open it and I have a few people coming to see if they can pry it open, but it's been superheated to the point where they told me I'm probably not going to be able to separate the two without shattering it into a million pieces." He sounded dejected, and she couldn't help but feel relieved. No matter what she felt about Superman right now, she couldn't afford to have anything happen to him again.

"Well, that's too bad. What do you think caused it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dr. Bern pointed to the wall, where two small holes were burned through the cinderblock walls. "What happened to respecting other people's property?"

"And how would you feel if someone insisted on carrying something around that could kill you."

"I'm not a fan of guns, but I don't vandalize people's houses and take them, or render them inoperable, now do I?"

"But you're not the only one that can be killed by bullets." Lois shook her head and leaned over the bucket, where the water was still steaming slightly. "I can't say that I'm sorry."

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to be, now would I?" She looked up at him and smirked. "Good day Ms. Lane."

"Same to you Dr. Bern." Lois practically whistled as she made her way back up the hill, and smiled at her sister as she put her shoes back on and slid into the car.

Lucy looked at her and shook her head. "What's gotten you so happy?"

"Nothing. Come on, I've got to get back to the-" Lois pawed through her bag until she found her phone. "Hello? Richard, I'm on my… he did what? Oh my god, is he okay? Are you serious? I'll be there in a minute." She hung up the phone and turned to her sister. "Drive!"

"Yes ma'am." Lucy grunted and put the car into gear, heading back to Metropolis.

> > > > >

> > > > >

It was an interesting thing, to be caught between horror, laughter, and pride. Clark pulled his keyboard out of the back of his CPU and replaced it. He would need a working one if he was going to pretend to work today. Jason was no longer crying, but sitting in Richard's office, staring at the wall. He wanted to pull him into his arms, and tell him that this would probably be only the first of many times that he would make a grievous misstep with his strength.

Clark watched as Jason's little legs swung on the edge of Richard's desk, eyes dejected as Richard knelt in front of him and dried his face, reassuring the little boy that everything will be okay. The elevator opened and Lois stepped through, eyes wild and heart beating a mile a minute as she searched the office for her son. _Their son_. _His son_.

Jason looked up as well, jumping down from the desk and jumping into his mother's arms as soon as she opened the office door. It was heartbreaking to see the three of them together, and the only person who truly knew what he was going through was sitting and watching, eavesdropping on a scene that was rightfully his to participate in.

'That's not helping anything.' Clark admonished himself, turning forcibly back to his monitor to watch the monitor, not really concentrating. With no effort the screen in front of him faded away, and he pulled his focus away, zeroing in on Abby's desk. She went with Derek to the hospital, telling him who knows what, because he could tell she didn't know exactly what happened either.

Picking up his jacket, Clark stepped out of his cubicle and almost ran into Jimmy. "Sorry!" He said, straightening up a small stack of photos for him.

"Thanks Clark. Where are you headed for?"

"I'm going to get some air."

"Insane about what happened to Derek, isn't it? But he deserved it. Jason should definitely play football, with a kick like that he'd be a hit." Clark smiled tightly and nodded.

"Sure should. I'm going to go get that air now, okay?"

"Sure thing." Jimmy frowned as he watched him bump into various people and objects on his way out of the office. In his years of knowing the man, he had rarely seen him so shaken. Wonder what was eating him?"

> > > > >

Bruce put down his paper and reached for his orange juice, looking up as a shadow crossed the table. "What's wrong?" He asked, pouring another glass of juice as Clark pulled out the chair and sat down.

"I just need to talk to someone."

"Trouble with women?"

"That's not the half of it."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Daniel wiped his brow and sighed. What a waste, what a disappointment. What a spectacular failure. But it wasn't his fault. Smiling over his collection, he adjusted the vase that was now Komura and shook his head. She really was beautiful. Pulling his favorite shovel off of the wall, he whistled as he practically skipped back up the steps.

> > > > >

"State your name for the court."

"Alexander Joseph Luthor."

"Mr. Luthor, this hearing was called by your defense team because new evidence in your case was brought to this court's attention. Councilor, is your client well aware that his appeal is not for many years… stress on many?"

"Yes, your honor he is. But as you said, new evidence has been admitted, and per due process, should be allowed to impact the sentence."

"Well said. Proceed."

> > > > >

> > > > >

Lois paced back and forth in the backyard, trying to allow the tranquil sound of the water soothe her nerves. It wasn't working. Richard was reading the fourth story to Jason, in efforts to minimize any bad dreams. She would have done it, but her brain was working overtime. Anytime you need him, he's not around. The flutter of wind behind her made her heart race, and she turned to see him floating a few feet above the ground, face cautious. "It's about time. I called for you ages ago."

"I'm sorry. Tidal wave."

"Right." Well, that was a way to chastise her. "I know you've been zipping around the globe, unable to really see Jason lately, but he… he…" Superman sighed and landed in front of Lois, wanting to pull her into his arms and tell her it would be okay.

"What did he do?" Cursing the game he had to play, but he would play it as long as he had to.

"He kicked someone and broke their leg." Lois shuddered as she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Is it supposed to be happening this early?" She whispered, pulling her coat closer around her lithe form.

Superman thought briefly before pacing as well. "I told you, it would be nearly impossible to know what would start to manifest and what wouldn't. Is it safe to say he was excited when he kicked this person?"

"Richard says he was. He didn't like a friend of a coworker of ours… so he kicked him."

"Well, we're going to have to teach him to have a tighter reign on his temper."

"We? No, Richard and I will have to do that. You're just going to pop in when he's supposed to be sleep and that will make everything okay." He winced at the venom in her words, and wished he could tell her that he does see Jason more than she knows. "Besides, he's six! How am I supposed to explain that he needs to suppress his anger? Maybe I should leave that up to _you_, since suppression seems to be your cup of tea."

"Maybe not suppress… more like understand that he simply cannot react as other children…"Even to Superman that sounds absurd. A child is still a child. "Look, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Obviously."

"But I'm trying."

"Only when it's convenient for you, when you're done saving the world, maybe you'll come by and see your son." Lois took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm trying, I really am. Richard told me to see it from your point of view… but I can't. I'm his mother and I'm scared of what this means for him. I don't know enough to help him, and if you're not here… if you're not here _enough_, I worry where he'll get the answers from."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Will you go up to see Jason before you go, or have I sufficiently chased you off?" Lois asked ruefully.

"You could never chase me off." Superman rose into the air again. "Good night Lois."

"Goodnight." She watched him float into the bedroom window before she allowed herself to cry.

>

Richard looked up and tried not to be angry. He had just calmed Jason down enough to go to sleep, but with Superman here, he would be excited, and he just didn't have it in him for another four chapters of Treasure Island. "Superman."

"Thank you Richard. I appreciate you more than you know." That one compliment knocked all of the anger out of him, and he didn't know quite what to say.

"Jason, are you going to be okay?" There was a ghost of a smile on his son's face for the first time since the incident, and it pained him to know that it took Superman to put it there. Leaning over, he kissed him on the forehead and smoothed his hair. "I'll leave you two alone. Not too late, okay?" Richard felt he should say something parental before he left.

"Of course. Thank you." Superman watched the door closed, and continued to watch Richard until he made his way downstairs. Jason didn't move from under the covers, turning slightly so he couldn't see his face. "Jason, what's wrong?"

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"What? What for?"

"For hurting Aunt Abby's friend." Superman shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad. Do you now understand what I meant by being careful? You can't hit someone when you're angry. When you have control over your strength it will be easier, but for now, when you're upset… just walk away."

"I didn't like that man."

"Neither did I." Jason smiled and looked at his father through his hair.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good." He climbed from out of the covers and stood up on his bed. "Can we go flying?"

Superman laughed, pulling his son into his arms. "Not tonight. Your mom and dad wouldn't be too happy about it."

"So come back when they're sleep."

"You look like you're going to be sleeping in a minute yourself." Jason shook his head, trying to hide the yawn but in the end it was too big for him.

"No… I'm awake."

"Sure you are."

"I am!" Jason put his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his face on his cape. "No flying?"

"Not tonight."

"Okay." Superman listened to the sound of his son's heartbeat until it slowed, finally deep asleep. He closed his eyes and tried to block out all sound but the heartbeat within the little one he held. If time could just stand still… if things could have turned out differently so he could be a father full time… He pulled back the covers and laid Jason down, tucking him in and laying a kiss on his cheek. His son shifted and flopped over onto his stomach, and Superman smiled. He really needed to go… With one more look at Jason he slid gently out of the window and rocketed to the other side of the world.


	6. Spin

I wanted to thank my beta and friend Vaun for helping me fight with this chapter (and boy, did it fight back). Without him I would never had completed it.

It was a grey morning; the type of morning reminding you that autumn too could be cold and unforgiving. Kitty enjoyed the warmth of the leather from the back seat of the Bentley and wondered how long she would be able to stay accustomed to the luxuries she helped procure over a year ago, and looked up as the man who would ultimately decide her fate strode towards her with a purpose. Lex Luthor always moved with a purpose, because he knew exactly where he was going before his body started in any direction.

A blast of cold air startled her from her thoughts, and she stared at the man she loved, still loved, from behind large glasses, waiting for his first words to her in a year. Slamming the door he glanced at the prison and smiled, and turned to her. "Kitty."

"Lex."

"They reduced your sentence if you rolled on me, I gathered." She shrugged and pulled the fur closer to her body.

"Perhaps."

"You took the deal."

"Perhaps." Lex smiled, that disarming smile that usually meant either he was really pleased, or he was about to hurt you or someone you loved. "Lex, I…"

"Words Kitty? Really, at a time like this." He glanced up at the driver. "Why are we still here?" The chauffeur looked at him from the rear view window and nodded curtly before pulling off. The silence was maddening during the drive, leaving her thoughts to toss back and forth. What was he going to do with her?

It's true that she would serve five years for his life sentence, but due to her key testimony they sent her to a minimum security prison to carry out her term. A blessing in itself, but when her lawyer came and told her that not only her but Lex as well had been granted temporary freedom, she found herself thinking of the man she helped put away for life and wondered if he still loved her, because that was the only thing that kept her safe when he was short on patience.

Lex took her hand and smiled; an excitement in his eyes that made them look like they were dancing. He only got that happy when he had a plan. "You're not planning on leaving the city, are you?" She asked wearily.

"Kitty, yet again you underestimate me. I'm staying right here. Although it would take only a side trip to a hardware store to remove these ankle bracelets… I'm leaving them on. I _want_ the trial. I'm not going anywhere. This is _my_ city, and it was mine before Superman's. I think it's time people remembered that."

"I'm sorry." He acted as if he hadn't heard her. She sighed and tried again. "Lex, I said I'm-" The blow wasn't that much of a surprise, but it still stung as her cheek forcibly slammed into the leather seat on the other side of her head.

"You're sorry? Not yet you're not." Lex's voice didn't change, still containing the good-humored attitude he maintained when he was at his most treacherous. "I forgive you Kitty, because with a woman like you they probably walked all over you and turned you around so much you forgot who looked out for you_. But Daddy's back now_."

* * *

Clark inhaled deeply as he hovered over the fields, turning slightly in the air as the view of the farm caused him to release the tension he was used to ignoring. Once a month he made time to come back to the farm, to do any work his mother needed around the house and to spend time together. One day he'd like to bring Jason with him, but for right now it would only be him. 

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and the sounds in the kitchen let Clark know that Mom was awake and making breakfast. It was nice; the ability to do what came naturally without prying eyes to worry about. Rising into the air he landed silently at the kitchen door, and walked in. "Good morning!" He smiled, closing the door and kissing Martha on the cheek.

"Clark! I'm just finishing up. Can you set the table?"

"Sure. So, what's on the list this weekend?" He asked, pulling out the worn white china and silverware and setting two places. Clark hesitated with a third plate in his hand. "Is Ben coming?"

"No. I told him I'll have lunch with him. You're going to have to suffer with just your Mom today." Martha looked over her shoulder and smiled, turning off the stove. "And as for chores, nothing's come up, so I thought we'd just relax. You're looking more and more tired every time I see you."

Clark shrugged and put the plate away. "I'm fine."

"A mother knows when her child tries to lie."

"Mom! It's not lying." He looked out the window and sighed. "I'm physically fine." She dished up the food, the scraping of the spatula the only sound in the room.

"How's Jason?" Martha tried again.

"Good." Clark shook his head and sat down at the table. "He asked about you the other day."

"What did you say?"

"I asked him if he wanted to come back out here." Martha tried to keep the hope off of her face, because she knew that it hurt her son every time he wasn't able to bring Jason by to see her.

"What did he say?"

"He couldn't stand still. Something about pie and ice cream and Shelby." Clark teased, mixing the grits with some butter and salt.

"I'm going to spoil him rotten." He looked up into the glee in his mother's eyes.

"Mom."

"I am. You can't stop me." She laughed and passed him the strawberry jam. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Mainly work. " Clark shrugged and smiled. "Spending time with Jason is getting easier."

"As Clark or as Superman?"

"As Clark."

"That's a nice change of pace."

"I know. He and Abby are a lot of fun to be around." He nodded, inhaling the eggs, five pieces of toast and numerous slices of bacon. Pushing the plate away, Clark sighed as the uneasy feeling he had been experiencing came back full force.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… when did you know it was okay to move on?" He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, wishing he could just lift a mountain into the air rather than watch his mother's facial expression. "I mean, to allow you to feel something for someone else?"

Martha nodded and sipped her coffee. "It happened in stages for me. Why, have you met someone?"

"I think so…" Clark chuckled and sighed. "I don't know how I feel about it."

"Is it Abby?" He looked up, startled.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Jason seems really taken with her, and you've mentioned her quite a few times when you've called." She shrugged. "What's she like?"

He frowned slightly, Abby was… Abby. "Well, she's very kind, especially to Jason. When Richard and Lois are too busy to eat lunch with him then she and I get to. She makes me laugh without being silly. I feel relaxed around her; I can actually loosen up and have a good time. And she doesn't mind when I have to run out on her. She takes me at my word when I say there's something I have to take care of. I'm sure she's curious, but she won't ask."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is, but the problem still remains. I have a son. I have a son with another woman who doesn't even know I exist outside of the cape. Is it truly fair to even contemplate a relationship with someone else when I can't have a normal relationship with my own son?"

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Martha pressed her hands around the mug on the table. "Your father and I have always taught you that if you're not happy with something, work hard to change it."

"I know, but I feel like I'm kind of stuck."

"Why?"

"Because any way I look at options… neither looks very good. If I decide to pursue a relationship with Lois so that I can actually have a family… I hurt Richard, and the man doesn't deserve that. If I decide to go with Abby, then Jason will wonder why I couldn't make it work with his mother, but I could make it work with someone else. If I were him I would wonder too." Clark groaned. "Stuck."

"You're looking for the easy way out."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm talking about the easy way out that will leave everyone happy but you. Why do you feel so comfortable being unhappy? I know you didn't get that from me and your father."

He turned, looking through the wall, and to the fields beyond. "I'm not happy being unhappy."

"I wish you could see yourself as clearly as you see other people." The only sound in the kitchen for the next few minutes was the wall clock above the refrigerator, the silence in the room contemplative. Clark hadn't looked back at his mother yet, and she found herself wondering where he had gone.

"I'm not happy being unhappy… not anymore."

* * *

Abby opened her eyes and blinked to make sure she was seeing correctly. "Derek… you're awake." She yawned and sat up. "Did you need something?"

"Why do I have to sleep in the guest bedroom?" He asked, adjusting his leg so that he was sitting comfortably beside her on the bed.

"You know why. Don't you think it's too early for this?" It was a mistake, offering Derek a place to stay while he waited to be healthy enough to travel. He was milking this for all it was worth, and frankly it was getting on her nerves.

"Early to rise, remember? We would be back from running about this time. You've gotten lazy." He teased, but the smile faltered as he saw the look on her face. "I was thinking I could make some breakfast, as soon as you point me in the direction of the take out menus."

"It's Sunday, I usually cook." Abby slipped out of the covers and stretched.

"What do you mean, usually cook? Have people over often?" Derek tried to keep his voice light, but his curiosity was overwhelming. Ever since she helped him hobble inside two weeks ago, she made it a point not to talk about her free time since she moved. That couldn't be a good sign.

Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed her robe. "Do you want me to bring you breakfast in bed when it's done?"

"I think I can totter to the table. Abigail, is something wrong?" She didn't respond as she walked down the hall, pulling her hair into its customary bun when she was cooking.

"No. Blueberry or pineapple?"

"What?" She heard the squeak of rubber feet on the floor, and turned to see him leaning against the doorway of the living room.

"Blueberry pancakes or pineapple pancakes?"

"What happened to normal? Buttermilk please." Abby nodded curtly and went into the kitchen. "Abigail, do you remember that time we went to La Fleur de Lumière? We danced all night." He eased himself into a stool in front of the counter on the island.

"I remember. We drank all night too, and regretted it in the morning. What were we doing there in the middle of the week?" She sighed and pulled out the ingredients for the meal.

"I was done with my residency."

"That's right. I had never seen you so happy."

"I want that back." Abby turned around and glared at him.

"Why are you doing this? Why now?"

"Because being with you these past couple of weeks reminded me of what we had when you and I were together. Before you came here and lost… You changed."

"I didn't change. I think the time apart called to our attention something that's been there for a while." She dumped the ingredients in the bowl with all the anger she felt but couldn't show. The flour billowed back into her face, causing her to sneeze.

"So, you were never happy?" Derek asked, dreading the answer. He watched her wipe dry batter on her cheek as she went to the cabinet and retrieved cinnamon and nutmeg.

"Of course I was. I was happy for a long time. But then our goals changed."

"Mine never did." He corrected. "I want what I still wanted when we met. To be head of Oncology at a major hospital, marry you and start a family. Is that so wrong?"

"When did you ask me what I wanted?"

"When we first met. I distinctly remember."

"That's it. You never asked me if my thoughts and dreamed changed. You decided with my mother that I shouldn't become a cop. And I followed your advice."

"You could have died. Your mother couldn't handle that, not after how she lost your father."

"Don't."

"I'm just saying, all I wanted for you was your safety. I've seen you at the shooting range. You're impulsive."

"I forget did you get a degree in psychiatry or did I?" Abby whipped the batter until her arm protested.

"Abigail, please, calm down. You don't listen when you're upset." She turned to look at in with incredulity.

"Then stop upsetting me." Derek raised his hands.

"Fine. I thought we were always able to be honest with each other." Abby was about to retort when her answering machine started.

_"Hey Abby, it's Jimmy. I have those files that you want, and I can drop them by, or I'll leave them on your desk, and Lois told me to tell you to call her. Says it's important, but you know her… talk to you tomorrow." _

Derek looked at her questioningly. "I didn't hear the phone ring."

"I turn the ringer off before noon. I'm usually still sleep."

"And why do they insist on calling you Abby? I never liked it. It isn't dignified."

"I like it. My father called me that."

"But still-" She put the bowl down and turned to look at him fully.

"You don't get it, do you? I guess I have to lay it out for you, so you can understand. You and I _were_ absolutely amazing together. When I decided to go back for my PhD, when my dad died… you were there, and you helped me through. But somewhere along the way your dreams were more important than mine."

"That's not true! I love you, and I want what's best for you and to keep you safe. Is that wrong?"

"No. It's extremely noble. But I'm an adult, and you can't plot my life for me. You put the wedding off because of the hours; you needed to make sure you were focused. Then you didn't want to get married as long as I was thinking about joining the Police Academy. I jumped for the opening at the Planet when they offered because I realized I had to figure _this_ out. Figure _us_ out."

"You know, I was always the envy of the guys at work. I had the most beautiful, kind, and smart fiancé. I promise I never meant for this to happen."

"Who in their right mind mean for this to happen?" She laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, I wanted to make this work, but we never had real give and take."

"So this is it." Derek nodded.

"I guess so."

* * *

Abby opened the door and struggled not to drop the bags of groceries as she pulled her keys from the lock. It was a long day, and she was grateful to be home. "Derek, I've got some dinner, thought I'd make your favorite, and maybe we can finish talking." She looked over at the guest bedrooms and kicked the front door closed.

Ryan trotted out of her bedroom, looking at her with his tail wagging. "What's up baby? Where's your father?" She joked as she walked to the kitchen and put the bags down on the island. "Huh? You want to go for a walk?" Abby knelt to give the dog a good rub when a piece of paper caught her eye. "Well, I know _you_ didn't write me a note." She pulled the message from underneath one of the grocery bags and frowned. She knew Derek's illegible doctor scratch anywhere.

_Abigail,_

_I know I said I wouldn't be able to travel for another week or two, but actually I've been able to travel for the past week. I fudged the facts because I wanted to fix this, fix us. I didn't realize I was so… overbearing. I always wanted what was best for you, and I just realized I never asked you what you wanted. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't know if I'll ever find a woman that's quite like you._

_So today I decided to go home, and learn from this situation. I hope we can still be friends, because you the only one who can cut me down to size as you say. Be prepared though, I plan to make another bid for your heart, so don't count me out just yet._

_Will always love you,_

_Derek_

Abby stared at the page for a few more minutes, absently rubbing Ryan's head and rereading the words. After finally admitting she couldn't coax any more words from the piece of paper she put it back on the counter and stared at it some more.

Ryan nuzzled her hand again, laying his head on her hip and whining softly. "Okay, I'll feed you in a second." Abby walked past him back into the living room and plopped down on the couch, in a daze. She tucked her feet underneath her, heels and all, staring out the window at the Metropolis skyline. Ryan laid his head in her lap, feeling his mistress' distress. 'This was what you wanted, right?' She thought angrily. 'So why do you feel so alone now?'

* * *

Rounding the corner, Daniel stopped as he heard the high pitched yelp of a small dog. "It's okay Lady, you're free. Go play, because we're not going to be here long." The Scottish terrier seemed to understand her mistress as she yelped and scampered around her boots and ran off over the grass. He smiled and stepped forward. The woman looked over and jumped, startling a laugh out of her. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt your talk." He teased, pulling on the leash. "Come here often?"

"Just moved in." The lovely lady pointed to one of the high rises over the tree line. "The Langford Building."

"Ritzy."

"If you say so." She was a beautiful woman with mahogany skin and a short brown bob. Her almond shaped eyes had flecks of lighter brown in them, complimenting the shades of purple she wore. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Lauren."

"Nice to meet you Lauren, I'm Daniel." He kissed her hand with a flourish and slight smile. "I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know you."

* * *

Lois looked up and smiled. "Hi."

"You were a million miles away. What's on your mind?" Richard asked, handing her a glass of wine, sitting across the dinner table. "You've been like this all day."

"Just thinking about life." She said quietly, twisting the glass in her hands. "Richard, do you ever think we don't know what we're doing?"

"Would you like to narrow it down?" He asked lightheartedly, but when Lois looked up, the smiled waned until Richard cleared his throat. "Seriously, what are you referring to?"

"Jason."

"We're new parents, but I have the feeling that if we were ill-equipped… we would have screwed up years ago." He reached over and took her hand. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just… I don't know what I'm doing." Lois struggled with her emotions. The world class reporter articulated the outrage of the public on the daily basis and she couldn't figure out what was going on in her own head. Taking a drink didn't help either.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm glad that you're willing to try and talk about it."

"Perry said that he doesn't think that keeping Jason away from the office is going to do him or us any good. He says I can't concentrate anymore." She said ruefully, shrugging her shoulders.

"I agree. I told him the very same thing, but you're on some sort of self imposed punishment that was doing more to Jason than anyone else. It wasn't his fault."

"I know, but what do we do when he has… accidents?"

"We deal with them. We're not Jason's only parents." Richard took a large swallow from his glass and smiled. "We'll all deal with them."

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Lois asked quietly, staring into the liquid swirling around the wineglass.

"I don't know, but it must have been a doozy." Richard remembered when it was all tense air and no space in their relationship. It was right after Superman fell from the sky. Lois couldn't open up to him. Probably couldn't open up to herself, and he held her night after night as she cried for something he had no understanding of.

"Abby wasn't as upset as she should have been."

"What are you talking about? It's Jason. She knew it didn't happen on purpose."

"I know, but he did break her fiancé's leg."

"Ex-fiancé."

"Really?"

"Yes. She told me they broke it off."

"It wasn't because…"

"No."

"Good. I mean, I know they were having problems." Lois shrugged and downed the rest of her drink. "Good for her."

"Yes, so you can stop feeling guilty." Richard smiled at the startled expression she wore. "Besides, it happened two weeks ago."

"I know."

"And he's not pressing charges."

"Cute."

"I know, I thought so too." He gave her his trademark grin, the one that made her slightly weak in the knees.

"Stop." She laughed. "Abby's not too broken up about it."

"Probably not, with Clark there to comfort her." Lois looked up and blinked.

"Who?"

"Clark!"

"Clark who?"

"Now who's being cute?"

"You mean to tell me Clark Kent is interested in Abby?" She couldn't wrap her mind around that scenario.

"Jimmy said that they've been spending a lot of time together. And if Jimmy notices…" Richard trailed off.

"It must be obvious." Lois stared off into space and laughed. "So he's interested in someone, huh?"

"I think it would be good to have someone take his mind off of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He had a serious crush on you!" Richard threw his head back and laughed. "Of course you didn't notice."

"I did notice… it was easy to ignore, and at times it was useful."

"A lot like Clark himself."

"Mmm…" Lois agreed. "But apparently not to Abby."

"Apparently."

"Well."

"Yep ."

"Wow."

* * *

It only took two days this time. She didn't live up to the image in his head. Absolutely beautiful, but not worthy of him. Not worthy to live. The water was nice and cool tonight, which made the work easier. Wiping a spot of blood from the deck, he straightened and looked around. He arrived at his favorite spot. The boat floated above a very deep trench, and with the job he did they never floated to the surface.

Recent divorcee. Should have appreciated him. Should have been happy to have someone pay real attention to her after a five year marriage without love. What did she mean he was moving too fast? Needed more time? For what? He picked up the headless body and threw it over, watching it disappear quickly in the dark water.

* * *

Superman stretched out and enjoyed the press of space around him. It wasn't quiet out here, but it was calm. Floating above the earth, it was easy to imagine it to be as peaceful as it looked from above. But his ears told him different. Various exclamations of distress pricked his ears, but all he heard could be dealt with by the police.

Leaving him alone with his thoughts. He hadn't realized how hard it was to spend more than fifteen consecutive minutes with his son when he was in uniform.

Lois was starting to look slightly defeated. The story she was working on left her stumped. The new hospital that was being built had to have owners, but there was no paper trail. She said her gut told her that there was something else there. Something that shouldn't be and she would work on it until she found out what it was.

Always determined, always focused. Watching her had become less of heartache and more of a protective gesture. No one would forget their first true love. And he still loved her; she was the mother of his child… something he never thought possible. But he could hear the way her heart sped up when Richard came into view. She was over him.

Still the guilt made it impossible to move on. If he had stayed, would he be in Richard's place? Would he be able to go home with his son and read him books and play with him? Maybe, maybe not. It was questions like this that swam through his mind when he had a quiet moment.

Closing his eyes, he listened for the people that were close to him, by finding their unique heartbeat. At this time of the night Jason was sleep, currently dreaming. Richard was presently sitting in his home office, finishing up some formatting for the next issue.

Lois was sleeping as well, but she had been exhausting herself ever since Jason's incident. The few times he tried to drop by to speak to her directly either ended with her refusing to talk, claiming she didn't have time, and then running off. Like he couldn't see what she was doing. It was becoming difficult to come up with excuses not to tell her his secret. Again.

His mother was with Ben…and moving on… Bruce Wayne was wide awake, and beating the crap out of someone. An interesting man, and who would have known that they could have developed a friendship so quickly? Perhaps it was the fact that they had to trust each other by default, or maybe it was that he was one of the few people on the planet who truly understood what he was going through. Every time he ended up dropping in on him Bruce would ask if he told Lois yet. How could someone who wears a mask make him feel like such a coward?

He sought out Abby's heartbeat and smiled. She was awake and laughing. The emotion Clark felt when he thought of her was always a little surprising, and another source of guilt. Did he have the right to move on when he had caused so much pain for Lois, at the time that she had needed him most?

But he enjoyed Abby, enjoyed being around her, hearing her laugh. It was nice for someone to look for him when he came into the office. She actually saw _him_, listened to what he had to say and laughed at his jokes. Lately they had been spending more time with each other outside of work, the need for companionship very strong. When she told him that Derek was permanently out of the picture he had been thrilled.

Thrilled for what? Why did he care? The last attempt at a real relationship hadn't boded well for him or the world, what would make this any different? But he couldn't deny the comfort that her presence brought, or the way he couldn't help but look up as she entered the bullpen, always radiant.

Reentering the atmosphere he found himself floating towards her apartment wanting to see her but not knowing what for. The sky was absolutely clear, and arrival took only a couple of seconds. He looked down as he neared Abby's apartment, just planning on checking up on her and realized she was no longer there.

Frowning, he scanned the area and found her with Ryan, bundled up for a quick walk in Centennial Park. Floating above her he was concerned that she would just walk out in the middle of the night with no one to protect her besides a very large and but friendly dog. He decided to make himself known.

"You do know there is a killer on the loose." Frowning, he levitated in the air before her, realizing anew, how beautiful she was, in the soft light.

"You scared me." She said, pushing her hair out of her face. "I know, but my dog still has to take a walk before turning in." Superman landed on the ground and smiled as Ryan immediately jumped up and rested his paws on his shoulders. "Down Ryan!"

"No, it's okay." He rubbed his head and eased him down to the ground. "Seriously though, you shouldn't be alone at this time of night in a park."

"Why not? "

"Because you could get hurt." Superman shook his head. "And I might not make it in time."

"I know." She teased, struggling with Ryan's leash. "Oh, you big baby, go run for a minute." Uncoupling the lock the large dog gave a huge bark and bounded off into the dark. Abby looked back up at the superhero and smiled. "So, do you do this often?"

"Do what often?"

"Drop in and talk to people."

"No."

"Ah." She straightened and looked around. The area they were in was empty, the silence comforting. "So, do you want to walk and talk?"

"Walk and talk, like an interview?" Superman asked playfully, kind of surprised at the invitation.

She shrugged. "Well, I _hear_ you only grant interviews to Lois Lane."

"I can make an exception, can't I?"

"Sure. Okay, I'm sure I can think of some questions." They walked along in silence; the only sound was her boots on the ground and the swish of his cape. Superman found himself unable to resist watching her out of the corner of his eye. Wearing an extra-large sweatshirt that bore GCU School of Journalism logo on the front, her curly hair was in a neat braid that hung down her back in a thick rope. He had never seen her dressed so casually, and he wondered if this is how she looked in college. "Alright. How are you adapting being back? Saving people… is it like riding a bike or did it took a while to get back into the swing of things?"

"I think I overcompensated. I felt guilty for leaving, and when I first arrived back, I was almost drowning in it." Superman stopped as he heard a car crash, and continued when he realized it wasn't serious. "I had to find out what happened to my home planet, but I never considered all the lives I was putting in danger."

"Well, for once, you have to think of yourself, don't you?" Abby tucked her hair back behind her ear and whistled. Ryan ran back close to the lighted path and barked before darting back into the bushes and the darkness.

"I don't have that luxury. When I got back I…. It was different."

"You felt you had to prove yourself to humanity?"

"I think so."

"Why?"

"The first few times I rescued people they had this look on their face. First stage was absolute disbelief, the second was relief, and the third was anger. I know when I left I lost a lot of trust that I would have to earn all over again. I wanted to prove to the world I was back."

"Have you ever ignored a cry for help?" That question threw him off guard. Superman frowned for a second and shook his head.

"Absolutely not."

"Why do you say it like that? It's a perfectly normal question."

"I can't ignore a cry for help."

"So when you hear someone scream, you automatically investigate."

"I listen to the surrounding ambiance to determine how serious the situation is. Most of the time a scream is during a situation that can be or is being handled by the police. I am not to rescue every single person all the time. I cannot let humanity rely on me to the point where I debilitate the natural evolution of human history."

"That sounds rehearsed."

"If I let Lois Lane catch me unawares, then I'll have a whole lot of questions that I've inadvertently answered, and then I'll have to bargain to keep them out of the interview. I'm well rehearsed." They both laughed, imagining their own Lois moments.

"Have you ever _wanted to _ignore a cry for help?"

"No." In his voice there was no other answer. Abby hesitated before asking another question.

"Has anyone every refused help? If so, could you tell me about it?"

"Yes, it was an Australian captain whose boat was about to capsize. I had everyone on the lifeboat, but the captain wanted to go down with his ship. He said it had been in his family for generations, and he wouldn't leave it."

"So what did you do?"

"I lifted the whole boat and put it on the shore."

"Effective."

"I thought so."

"So you do use your abilities for random eavesdropping?" Superman looked at her and shook his head.

"I would like to keep the public's trust."

"I guess that's smart, considering you're so fast and strong. But don't you ever have the urge to prevent some crimes?"

"And who could prove what I heard or saw before it happened?" She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it.

"I'll concede your point."

"Thank you." Abby shivered slightly, throwing off a sudden chill.

"Are you cold?" He asked, frowning. He didn't realize it was so chilly.

"No."

"As flattered as I am, I wouldn't want you catching cold."

"And as flattered as _I_ am that you're flattered, I'm fine." The edge in her voice silenced all of his objections, and the quiet descended over the pair. "So, what are your long term plans?"

"Long term plans?"

"Yes. Do you plan on being Superman forever? Or should I say, as long as you live? How long is the lifespan of a Kryptonian?" Superman found himself stumped.

"I don't know. Of course I'll do what I can for as long as I'm able. Don't worry about that." Abby shook her head.

"I wasn't. So how about kids, a wife? Any plans for those?"

"I can't make those types of plans." He whispered. This was no longer fun. "I have to go."

"Wait. I'm sorry. That was kind of below the belt. Look, can I ask you a few more questions… off the record?"

"Off the record?"

"Yes." Abby stepped off the bench and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to continue."

"What are your questions?" She smiled.

"What do you like to do when you're not saving the world?"

"I like to read. I have a fondness for music."

"A cultured superhero."

"You're awfully curious about me, when it's known that you and these are your words, 'root for the home team'." Superman laughed at her embarrassment.

"It was easier to doubt you when I hadn't met you."

"And that time on the roof?"

"I was upset. Do you actually remember that?" Abby asked, slightly surprised.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"Ah. Okay, my last question."

"I'm in no rush."

"It's more of a request."

"What is it?"

"Can you take me up?" She pointed to the overcast sky. "As high and as fast as you can."

"Are you sure you know what you're asking for?" Superman grinned.

"Very. I love rollercoasters."

"This is nothing like riding a rollercoaster."

"That's what I'm hoping."

"Alright. This will be… easier if…" Abby could feel the heat of his arm on her stomach through the tee shirt and large sweatshirt she was wearing. It didn't compare to the raging inferno at her back when he stepped forward against her. "Are you ready?" His voice vibrated the air at her ear, and she almost jumped, the harmonics in his voice making her feel lightheaded.

_Hell no_. "I am when you are." It took two starts to make her voice sound absolutely normal. Abby squeezed her eyes closed; expecting the drop in her stomach, something that would tell her she was rising in the air. After a couple of minutes, her eyes opened again and she gasped. "Oh my god. It's amazing…"

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it? I come here to think. Sometimes a little further up." She looked up, and he was pointing beyond the cloud layer.

"Probably not enough oxygen for me to go up that high, huh?" Abby said wistfully.

"No, there isn't." He hoped that the look on his face didn't betray the laughter he was holding in at the petulant look on hers.

"Damn. Well, I'm sure you're busy, and have to get back." She rested her head against his chest, staring down at the beautifully lit city.

"It's pretty quiet actually. Nothing major."

"Good, glad to hear. Now I want to go as fast as we can."

Abby stumbled slightly, her legs not quite steady. "Wow."

* * *

"I told you, but you weren't prepared." Superman teased, enjoying the dazed glare.

"You're right. Wow." She sat down on the bench shaking her head. He finally laughed, unable to hold it in any longer. "You laugh like a friend of mine."

He almost choked and cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

"You laugh like someone I know. Clark Kent."

"Who's Clark Kent?" Abby smiled and looked at him.

"A great guy I work with."

"I think Lois spoke of him before. So, he's a nice guy?" Superman sat down next to her, but inside he felt like he was still flying.

"The best. He's hilarious, observant and honest. _And dependable_. It's amazing he's single."

"Maybe he's waiting on the right woman."

"He's had a crush on Lois Lane for a while."

"Really." This was now officially strange.

"Yes. I know that you and Lois had a thing, but I guess such an amazing woman could attract two different admirers." Superman glanced over at her. "That sounded kind of catty, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. It's just… Lois doesn't give Clark the time of day, and I really like him."

"More than a friend?"

"Yes. But it's complicated. I just got out of a long term relationship that ended on a sour note."

"So you're not ready to move on?" He raised his arms at the look on her face. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"You're not just humoring me?"

"No, can't a man be honestly curious?"

"I guess, considering the profession I'm in." They both laughed.

* * *

Jimmy cut through the park, his head down and coat collar turned up against the chill. Soon winter would set in, and the gloves would have to come out. A bark came from his left, but since it was off the concrete path he couldn't really see where the animal was. Rounding the corner he saw Ryan scrabble over the gravel, barreling towards him. "Down boy!"

The dog yelped and nuzzled his hand, trying slobber all over it. "Where's your owner, huh? She didn't come to the door, and now I know why." He rubbed the dog behind his ears and smiled. "Go find her for me." Ryan jumped up and trotted off down the path, Jimmy jogging to keep up.

Around another bend in the path he slowed down, more lights in this area. What he saw stopped him cold. Reaching down he grabbed hold of his camera and did what came naturally for him. He took photos, and many of them.

* * *

It was strange. Sort of like an infidelity… but not really. It couldn't really be called _actual_ _betrayal_, but that's what it felt like. Lois looked at the back of the photo as it lay on her desk, the offending picture mocking her in more ways than one. Richard caught the look on her face when Jimmy enthusiastically ambushed her with his pride and joy (the whole office was absolutely buzzing, and Abby had called in late), and asked if she were okay.

No. Yes. Not really. _Absolutely not. How could he? He was hers! One of her major claims to fame! How could he do this to her? _It didn't really matter. That's what Lois told Richard, and he kissed her gently and didn't believe her. She really did love and need that man in her life. Insanity isn't pretty when you're alone.

The screensaver on her computer pulled her eyes away from _the picture_, the animated Daily Planet logo reminding her that Perry would ask her why wasn't she working, and he wasn't paying her to stare off into space. "Ms. Lane?" Lois blinked and swiveled in her chair, the photographer responsible for wrecking her morning with a single snap of the shutter.

"What is it Jimmy?"

"It's just that you still haven't told me what you think of the picture."

"I'm sure that Perry, and everyone else in the office has kissed your ass enough." She snapped. He had the good grace to blush and walk away. Good. The offending photo was mocking her from face down. Lois picked it up and tossed it at the wastebasket, which was unfortunately full due to the brief period of writer's block the other day; stupid wastebasket ball. The picture sliced through the air and landed upright, but the high gloss of the paper kept her from having to actually look at the print. Two shoes stopped in front of it, and Lois looked up into Clark's concerned face.

"Are you alright Lois?" He asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose and bending down to pick up the picture. _Who asked you to do that buster? I didn't! _

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, pulling a pencil off of the top of her head, a split second later remembering that the writing tool held up her hair.

"I don't know, you've been staring into space ever since I came in. I said hello, but you didn't even blink. I put my things down and decided to check on you." _Well, that kind of made sense. Too bad nothing else in my brain does._

"Just busy. My story is getting on my nerves. Why am I talking to you about this? Please, by all means, keep the picture, I don't want it." Clark frowned and turned and left, knowing a Lois dismissal when he heard it.

"Hey, Clark! What do you think?" Jimmy ran up to him with a huge grin on his face. "This is what the Chief has wanted from me ever since I came on. He's said only good things about me all day!" He beamed.

"That's…" Clark actually looked at the photo in his hands, and blinked. "Where did you get this?"

"I was in the park, coming from Abby's apartment. Isn't it amazing? I mean, now I know why she didn't answer the door!"

"Gee Jimmy, what does Superman think about this? Isn't it kind of like invading his privacy?" He asked, giving the picture back to the author.

"Well, I don't know. I'm a photographer, and I did what I was paid to do." The younger man shrugged uneasily. "I hope he's not mad. I didn't mean to snoop. I just followed the dog." Clark didn't respond, the print in Jimmy's hand capturing all of his attention.

It all started like this. Someone inferred from a picture, an interview, that someone was more important to him than everyone else. Made them a target. He looked up and watched Lois move around her desk with the phone in her hand. So much anguish he caused, because he favored her above everyone else…

"Clark?"

"Hmm?"

"The chief called for you." Jimmy jerked his thumb over his shoulder, where Perry was ushering Gill out of his office. "You sure are spacing pretty hard today."

"It's already been a long day." _All before eight there were two attempted bank robberies, a car accident and a boating accident. Very…very long day. _

"I'll say." Clark watched Jimmy leave, retrieving up his notes and trying to force himself to stay in this room. He picked up so many different sounds that it was sometimes difficult to concentrate when he was tired. He pulled it together though, because Perry White accepted nothing less when you were in his office.

"You wanted to see me?" The editor looked up and nodded.

"Sit down. I have something for you and Abby, whenever she gets in. Bruce Wayne is back in town, and I want to know if his arrival is in regard to the rumor that he's planning on buying the old LuthorCorp building. As you know, Bruce Wayne doesn't usually take interviews. I'm hoping between the two of you maybe you can get something out of him. Besides, if Abby can get an interview with Superman… a businessman should be no problem."

"Uh… we'll try our best chief. Is that all?"

"Yes, get out; I want to talk to Abby alone. Tell her to come in here." Perry dismissed him without another look, but Clark didn't care, because he was watching his friend put her things down on the desk, right before she was swallowed up by people eager to hear her story. "What are you still doing here Kent?"

"Right chief." Clark adjusted his glasses and tried not to look as if he were eavesdropping.

* * *

"So, you two looked pretty cozy in the picture, is there a romance brewing?" Dana from finance asked breathlessly, shoving the picture into Abby's hands.

"Who took this!" She screeched, gaping at the photo.

"So, you're not denying it?" Gill laughed at the look on her face.

"Yes, I am denying it! Who took this picture?"

"Jimmy did."

"Where is he?"

"The chief sent him off somewhere. So, what did the two of you talk about?"

"Stuff." Abby couldn't keep up with everyone's questions, nor did she want to. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"No, not really." Clark interjected, leaning over the partition. "The chief wants to see you."

"Thank you." She scowled and pushed her way through her interested coworkers. How did everyone find out about this interview, when she didn't tell anyone? And how did Jimmy get a picture of the two… Abby groaned as she remembered she asked Jimmy to come by to drop some photos off. He would have cut through the park as a shortcut from the subway…

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take a seat." Perry looked up at her and smiled. "I heard. I'm so proud. Usually he only grants interviews with Lois. The two of them have _history_."

"I'm aware of that." Abby handed him the folder and plopped herself in a chair. "Why is everyone acting as if Superman and I are going to run away together?"

"People talk. They read the newspaper, and with this picture, we'll have them thinking that he's fathered a love child with you." Perry grinned at the interview on the page.

"Give me a break." She muttered.

"Clark has your next assignment. I want it tomorrow."Abby grumbled and threw her hands up.

"Fine. But I don't want you to run that picture. It cheapens the interview."

"Fine. Go!" Clark was waiting for her with his jacket on, holding out hers.

"Thanks." She grumped. "Your editor can be a real… jerk sometimes."

"True. Did he tell you what we're doing?"

"Nope. He just said that you had the details. From the coats, I guess we're mobile."

"Yes, we are."


End file.
